Sounds of Madness
by ValleyToHell
Summary: In an alternate universe, Abby Poffo is training to be a professional wrestler and meets a twisted and dark Jon Moxley. Will Jon Moxley derail her future plans? How will her best friend, Tyler react toward Mox? Abby is caught between light and dark, but which will she choose?
1. To Convey

**October 10th, 2009 CZW Severed Ties  
The Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"Anyone gives you a hard time tonight just let them know who you're with, alright?" Dee said to me as we walked in through the backstage door to The Arena. It was my third day in Philadelphia, the first and second weren't too great but I was hoping that was just me feeling homesick. Adam was behind me holding the door for another group of guys shuffling in with gym bags. We were here early for the sole reason of me getting first row alongside Dee so I could witness what I was "getting myself into".

Alvarez Nelson Rodriguez Erazo, or better known by his ring-name, Homicide; or to his friends, Dee, was currently my pro-wrestling trainer. I wanted the hardest trainer of the bunch and here I was almost a year into my training with him and we were practically brother and sister. Even though I was twelve-years his junior, I acted much more mature and he acted much more immature most of the time. Maybe our siblings bond happened after my father threatened him to take it easy on me after seeing his training style and he would totally take it easy on me when my dad was around, but Dee kicked my ass a lot when my dad wasn't there to witness it; which I appreciated because I really needed to grow a backbone.

Both of us were here tonight at The Arena because Adam was on the show, a friend of mine I grew up alongside and stayed in contact with, and Dee's friend from back home in California was in the main event. I heard things about Combat Zone Wrestling but I just couldn't believe the hype until I actually saw it in-person, so Dee thought it would be a great learning experience for me to see how much people put their bodies through to put on a great performance for the fans.

When fans started to file in, I noticed a common theme tonight and that was weapons. Some had trays, others were holding bags full of items that people could hurt each other with and I grabbed the flyer from the seat next to me and read it over. "This is totally a set-up" I said as I glanced at him while he leaned his back against the fenced barricade. He had been talking with a few of the ring crew but when I started to talk, it grabbed his attention.

"What's a set-up?" He asked

"This whole show," I said as I turned the flyer over to him to point at the 'Fans bring the weapons' match and a grin broke out on his face. "If you don't want to be my trainer anymore then you should just say it."

"You just need to see the ugly side of things, A.P." I quickly rolled my eyes at that and read over the names, smiling as I read over CWZ Wired TV Title Tournament First Round Match, Adam Cole vs. Alex Colon. I knew Adam was winning the first round tonight and I was excited to finally see him live after a year of him wrestling for this company.

"You should have told me earlier, I would have brought something they could use" I said

"Don't worry, I already grabbed a few things you can throw them" I raised an eyebrow as he pulled his black backpack up from under his seat to pull out forks and a staple gun.

"Forks, really?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, Forks. These fuckers hurt."

"If you say so, you're the expert" I said as I grabbed the staple gun and forks to place them down by my feet for later in the night. Maybe these guys would completely tire themselves out so the after party would be canceled and I could go back to my new apartment and sleep before my first grueling session tomorrow back here in this ring.

I had promised Dee that if I made it past a year as his student; I would up and move from my home in Florida to go to New York so it was easier for him and his contract in Impact Wrestling. But plans changed about two months ago when he was released from Impact Wrestling, so he came back to his old stomping grounds in Philly and asked me if I wanted to come along with him. I wasn't too excited about it at first but I knew that I had to make some pretty drastic sacrifices in order to fulfill my dream of being a pro-wrestler.

I was still settling into Philly, I was used to nice weather all of the time with a rain cloud every other day but when I first stepped foot out of the airport I was met with a harsh wind and pelting cold rain. It was October but it felt like mid-February. But I couldn't complain much, because I did have friends here, or at least people I have met once or twice. I wasn't completely alone.

"Come on Adam!" I cheered loudly, drawing the eyes of the man sitting next to me to give me a sideways glance. Adam was pretty much an unknown but not to me he wasn't and this guy next to me just had to deal with my cheering for the next few minutes. Once Adam did win with his famous Panama Sunrise off of the turnbuckles, I relaxed back in my seat and ran my fingers back over my tied back red-brunette hair.

Next up was a tag team match, then two singles matches that couldn't have lasted more than six minutes a piece and that was only because the match up next was the one everyone was waiting for and it wasn't even the main event. A man who walked out to a rumble of cheers was announced first, Jon Moxley and then his two partners 'The H8 Club" which consisted of Nate Hatred and Nick Gage. I had seen Nick wrestle before but the other two were a mystery to me. Then their opponents were announced, DJ Hyde, Scotty Vortekz and xOMGx.

Dee nudged my arm gently to make sure I was paying attention and I nudged him right back a bit harder, of course I was paying attention; I wasn't stupid. There wasn't much to look at in the muscle department; four out of the six men were overweight or just very big boned. Scotty and Jon looked like the only two who could actually pass off as wrestlers outside of CZW. The match started after a quick in-ring promo from Nick Gage telling DJ, Scotty, and xOMGx that he was going to "Fuck them up."

The match was pure chaos and I think I was cringing more than I had ever done in my life, weapons were thrown into the ring including the staple gun that Dee handed off to DJ when he walked by holding Nate Hatred by the back of his neck. They were all being whipped with belts, and this long branch type weapon with steel at the end which didn't at all look all that pleasing. If Dee really wanted me to train here there was no way I was getting in that ring to wrestle, I'd refuse to in a heartbeat. All of these men had a death wish.

I moved my foot to the side when I crossed my legs and felt the silverware move under my foot. Why not participate? I asked myself as I picked up the two forks just as Jon was getting up from being thrown out of the ring and into the side of the barricade. His face was bloodied from the staple gun being hit on his hairline but he didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. He was searching around for a weapon, pulling at the CZW curtain of the ring but finding nothing.

"Give Mox the forks" Dee leaned over and said to me as I gripped the end of the forks in my hand. Yes, give him the forks so he could hurt another wrestler in the ring to win. I took in a deep breath and grew a pair as I stood with my arm stretched out in front of me.

"Hey Mox!" I called and he wildly turned around, ducked a clothesline from DJ Hyde and grabbed the forks from my hand quickly. He turned back around and started to brutally hit Hyde with the ends of them against his forehead while I sat back down.

"I guess that's a good way to debut" Dee said next to me, mostly to himself and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Another setup, awesome. You really suck at this whole warning thing, you know that right?" I asked him and he chuckled and then clapped for a move set in the ring.

"I told ya a while ago that it's good to keep you on your toes, you work better that way" He said and then placed a hand down on my shoulder to squeeze it, "Don't worry, you did the job better than expected." I brushed his hand off of me so I could continue the match. How was that even a debut? I handed forks to a madman with a bloodied face. That was the most interaction I had with any of these six men in the ring ever, sometimes I really hated my trainer.

The match ended with DJ Hyde giving Jon Moxley a pretty nasty clothesline and then Nick Gage rolled into the ring to pick up the win over a distracted DJ Hyde. Overall it was an interesting match, a match I wanted no part in whatsoever again. They all helped each other to the back as intermission was called and I was thankful because I really needed some air, but Dee had other plans that included talking with the owner of CZW who was backstage being attended too.

DJ Hyde was currently the new owner of CZW and to say meeting him after that brutal match was a bit surprising. Hyde had cleaned off his face at least as well as his hand when he shook mine. I gave him a few praising words about the match and he was very grateful for the kind words but then it was time for business.

"I'd really like to get a camera on you after the show when you're leaving" Hyde said to me and I nodded as I glanced at my trainer beside me. "Everything's pretty much a shoot around here and you look like you're a fish out of water so I'm sure Homicide will catch you up. Here…" He said as he reached over the merch table we were hanging out by and picked up a small black t-shirt that read 'Explicit Moxley Violence' in bold white lettering. "Wear it, hang it or do whatever but make it known who you're here for." I nodded as I held onto the soft shirt in my hand.

"Of course, yeah, thank you so much for the opportunity" Hyde smirked and nodded; thinking in his head that my name alone was going to bring more fans but I was gullible thinking he liked me for my talent.

"Let's go A.P." Dee said as he slid a hand onto the middle of my back to get back to the seats while eyes of every wrestler working for the promotion were trained on me. "Yeah they're staring at you," he whispered

"Why? I get it that I'm stunning but…" I let out a small laugh and he smirked beside me.

"They know who you are; they all got the run down on the new Princess of CZW coming to town."

"I think that name is a bit extreme don't you? I haven't even done much around here yet"

"Yet is the key word, for what DJ has planned for you; you're going to knock this company on his head." I did like the sound of that. I wasn't that big of a name yet, even though I've wrestled in Shimmer and for AAW wrestling in Illinois for about six months and even did a small part in ROH; sure people would recognize me from time to time but I was just A.P. to them, I wasn't the daughter of one of the greatest wrestlers of all time.

After the next three matches, the show ended with The CZW World Heavyweight Title Match which Drake Younger retained against B-Boy in a very lengthy battle. Dee had been giving me the rundown of Moxley; the forks were planted there for a reason because they really were the madman's weapon of choice. Next he told me about his various opponents who he has beat and who he has lost against, and then he ended it on the note that eventually I'd step away from the front row and be his arm candy by the end of the year.

Eric Gargiulo was outside chasing after me with a microphone with a man holding a hand video camera and finally after another few more calls of my name, I stopped to turn around. "Just a few questions" He said and I nodded as I looked around at the parking lot, some fans were gathering and others were just staring while going to their cars. "We had a special guest in our crowd tonight for Severed Ties, assisting Jon Moxley in the six man tag, fans bring the weapons, match. A.P., what the fuck was that about?" Eric asked me and then shoved his microphone under my chin and I smirked at Eric for a second before looking at the camera.

"First off, what's your name?" I asked him in an annoyed tone, "You obviously know me; it's good to know that my reputation in the Midwest has reached the east coast."

"Eric Gargiulo, and of course we've heard of you. Back to the question at hand, why were you here tonight?" He asked me

"I was here to watch some professional wrestling, and to the whole Jon Moxley assist comment, all I did was hand him some forks"

"Some guys backstage are talking that you two are in talks of-" I cut him off by taking the microphone from him and gave him a short glare before I turned my attention back to the hand held camera with a fixed smile.

"The guys backstage can gossip all they want, they can say that I'm joining CZW, they can say that I'm with Jon Moxley. To be blunt, I didn't know who Moxley was until a few weeks ago. I heard a few things here and there so I decided to come to The Arena in Philly to see who this Moxley was. I took time out of my busy schedule to see what could be described as one of the bloodiest and outrageous matches ever. But when I was watching Moxley push those forks into DJ Hyde's forehead tonight, something just… ya know grabbed my interest."

"So we should expect to see you back here?" Eric asked as he leaned forward to get it on the microphone that I was still holding.

"I'd say that's a safe bet but who knows, like I said I'm a pretty busy woman" I continued to hold the microphone as he leaned over again.

"I see that you're supporting the Mox shirt…"

"You're reading way too much into this. Look, I get it that you're in an interviewer Eric, but I'm A. fucking P. I do things that aren't normal sometimes, like give forks to a madman who stabbed those said forks into a man's skin right in front of me. He made me a fan so of course I'm going to buy one of his t-shirts to support him. Do you have any more gossip questions?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Well good, now can you tell me when and where the next CZW show is? I want to get the best seat in the house." I handed him back the microphone as he took over, telling me that Tournament of Death Rewind was going to be on October 25th in Townsend, Delaware and that the "Street Dog" Jon Moxley was going to be in a four corners of fun dog collar match against Thumbtack Jack.

The after party was in full swing when I arived and I've been to a few house parties before with Dee and his wrestling friends over the past year but this was something entirely different. You had your drunk guys who were downing shot after shot, you had a beer pong tournament, and then you had the ladies with little to no clothing on walking around eating up every word a wrestler was saying. The ring rats came with the territory of being an independent wrestler but some of these ladies took it to the extreme, most of them looked like knockoff strippers.

"You're Abby, right?" Chrissy asked me and then took a long swing of her bottled beer.

"Yeah, that'd be me" I smiled at her as I glanced around quickly, trying to find where Dee had run off to.

"I'm Chrissy, I heard that you're going to be joining our merry bunch soon" I nodded and finally found him with a group of guys drinking a beer. He could drink all he wanted and even if it was a house party, I didn't want to partake in the alcohol, it really wasn't my thing.

"Soon yeah, I won't be in the ring for a couple months though, they want me in the front row at all the shows assisting Mox" Chrissy smirked and then let out a small laugh, "Something funny?" I asked her as I tried not to sound annoyed. I wouldn't be caught dead being a friend of Chrissy Rivera's. Oh yeah I knew who she was, and I'm sure all the guys knew who she was as well on a very prostitute level.

"No nothing, have you two met yet?" I shook my head, "So you don't know what he's all about then?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion, what Mox was all about? What was she even getting at?

"No we haven't met, I actually have to go… awesome talking to you" I said as I quickly side-stepped her, in no mood for her kind of gossip. I would make up opinions on people as I met them and I had already met Chrissy Rivera before but she was drunk off of her ass after a Shimmer show months ago, hanging around the girls and talking shit about basically everyone and bragging about different wrestlers.

"Hey and there she is" Dee said after I walked up to the group of men and he threw an arm around my shoulders to squeeze me to his side.

"Hey… can I talk to you?" He nodded as he pulled me away from the unknown men around us.

"What's up?" He asked as I shrugged out from under his arm.

"I think I'm going to head out, I know you wanted me to stay for at least an hour but this really isn't my kind of scene" I whiff of someone smoking weed near me came up my nostrils and I sighed deeply. I had to grow up with a drunk and a druggie until I was fourteen years ago and yeah I did want to be in this business but this was not where I wanted to be at the moment.

"Stay for an hour, one hour that's all I asked and you can't even do that? You're usually all for house parties" He said and I nodded

"Yeah the parties where I at least know people, I know you, that's it." I said and he put his hand down on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"If you stay one hour then we'll start an hour later tomorrow morning" I groaned and threw my head back.

"You cannot bribe me right now, you'll probably be late tomorrow anyways and I'll have to start on my own again" He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder again until I looked back at him, "Fine. One hour late start tomorrow and if you're late then I get to pin you."

"Deal" He said and I grinned because I already knew I won this. "Now go get me another beer" I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked, "Please, go get me another beer and one for you too so you can chill out" I shook my head at him as I turned around to get into the kitchen to grab my drunk trainer another cold one. The amount of stories I have heard from his friends throughout the year about his drunken nights were some of the best stories ever. How he ended up being a professional wrestling trainer was beyond me but I was only his second client, the first didn't really amount to anything and I hoped that one of these days I'd finally get the call to the big company.

"Mind grabbing me one, baby?" I heard from behind me as I reached down to grab a beer from an ice cooler. I came up with one beer though because of the name I was called.

"Who are you calling baby?" I asked in annoyance while turning around to face the man and I was met with none other than Jon Moxley himself.

"Ahh, A.P." He muttered as a slow grin spread across his lips. "We finally meet, for a second there I thought you were avoiding me."

"Why would I be avoiding you? We have to work together soon" He nodded and put his hand out for me to take and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him for a millisecond before I placed my hand in his much larger one but instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Didn't picture you as a charmer" I said as I tugged my hand out of his after the quick peck on my skin.

"Oh yeah? What did you picture me as then? I saw you with Rivera earlier" Mox said and I quirked an eyebrow up and smirked.

"Were you watching me?"

"How could I not? You're the only fresh meat around here," I didn't particularly like being called 'meat' and the way he said it in his raspy tone; it just came off as a sexual innuendo.

"Right" I said as I handed him the beer that was in my hand, "Good to meet you." I said and walked passed him to leave the kitchen, already knowing full well that Jon Moxley was just going to be someone I worked with, we weren't going to be friends if he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"Wait," he called as he followed me and wrapped his hand around my forearm and I pulled it away.

"Look, I know your type and I'm really not interested so if you would…?" I said back to him.

"Know _my_ type? HA!" He said loudly, drawing a few heads to turn and I glanced down at the carpeted floor. "I think I know _your_ type too, princess. A spoiled bitch who is just here for a couple shows until your daddy comes around and makes that call for you to join the WWE, right? Am I right?" He asked and I clenched my fist at my side, willing myself to take a deep breath and walk away but my Italian side kept me in place.

"Oh yeah that's me, you've totally fucking nailed it on the head" I spat, "You don't know me, Mox. If I was a spoiled bitch who just wanted my dad to call the WWE, I would in a heartbeat. And no I'm not just doing this for the experience or to say that I've been in the independent scene. I want to be one the greatest fucking wrestlers of all time and I can't get that in the WWE. I can't compete against the best wrestlers in the world in the WWE. I've heard it all before, there's not one thing that you can say to me that hasn't already been said and I bust my ass every single day for what I love. Sure it's not death matches and staples through the tongue. I don't want to be known as the girl who just stands there to look pretty because that was my mother and she was a fucking bitch. So go ahead, throw another insult at me, I'm waiting." I said to him and finally took in that deep breath my lungs were so desperate for.

When he opened his mouth to say something, I turned around and walked away. There really wasn't anything he could say to me that was going to hurt my feelings. I've been called every name in the vulgar book by wrestlers, and by fans and by independent news articles. And usually I would just let it slide but Mox made the wrong decision to say that in front of me when there were people around to hear it. My bark and my bite are on the same level and if I had to listen to him one more time I was pretty sure that the scene we already created would have been blown into deeper depths if my fist connected with his pretty-boy face.

"Where's my beer?" Dee asked and I shook my head at him, continuing on my way out of the house to get outside of the stuffed room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" He continued as he followed me out.

"Jon Moxley can suck a dick, tell DJ Hyde I'm not doing his promotion" I said back to him as I got to the curb and pulled my phone out of my back pocket to call for a taxi.

"What the fuck happened?" Dee blew up, tossing his empty beer bottle onto the grass.

"Does it matter? You said this was going to be a great fucking opportunity here and I don't see any reason for me to be here. You want me doing valet service? I'll get a job as a bell-boy" I continued on my heated talk and pressed the send button once I got the number for a taxi service. He grabbed the phone out of my hands and I turned on him as he put a hand up against my shoulder to make me back off.

"Calm the fuck down right now" I clenched my jaw at his deep voice, "Tell me what happened."

"Jon Moxley is a prick, simple as that. I'm not working with him if he thinks that I'm a spoiled bitch" He raised his eyebrows and put his hand down from my shoulder.

"Did he say that to you?"

"I'm not going to say yes because you're going to go in there and…" He turned to get back into the house and I took in a deep breath. I had stopped him before and it ended pretty badly for me so this time maybe having an angry man who could probably kill you with a snap of his fingers would shake some sense into Mox.

I heard the commotion inside of the house as I sat my ass down on the curb, wishing I at least had my phone to call my best friend to tell him how my first night here was going. It wasn't until five or seven minutes later that Moxley was walking out with my trainer. Whatever happened between the two happened and I wasn't going to ask questions, especially with Dee's face telling me to be quiet. I stood up and brushed off my ass quickly before pushing my hands into my leather jacket pockets.

"Mox is going to join us in the morning for training" Dee said and I narrowed my eyes at my trainer, "And before you give me shit for it, hear him out."

"You're an asshole" I said to Moxley and that same grin broke over his face again.

"S'not the first time a woman has said that to me, probably won't be the last, princess. But ya know, Dee has a point, I'll give you a shot to prove me wrong tomorrow morning and if you still want out then I'll take full responsibly for fucking it up."

"Prove you wrong? Are you fucking-" I started to go off again and Dee cleared his throat. "Right, just stop calling me princess" Moxley shrugged and I bit down on my tongue from speaking out of turn again.

"We'll see you at nine, bud" Dee said as he patted Moxley on his back harder than what was necessary. I watched the dirty blonde walk off and before he got into the house, Chrissy was already wrapped under his arm and her filthy hand was pushed into the back of his jean pocket.

"Can I have my phone now that you've scolded the children?" I asked Dee and he fished my phone from his baggy pants and handed it to me.

"I'm gonna hang out for a while, text me when you get back to your place, alright?" I nodded and then watched him leave. I called for the taxi after getting the address of where I was at and then called my best friend.

"It's been almost a day without talking and I was starting to think you were taken as a hostage" I grinned, already feeling my spirits lifting.

"You wish Ty, you can't get rid of me that quick" I paced down the sidewalk while kicking at a few empty beer bottles.

"So how was the first day?" He asked and I sighed.

"Ya know, it was pretty interesting at the show and now I'm outside of this house after-party where my new boyfriend and I had our first public argument."

"Boyfriend? It's been three days, Abs" I laughed softly into the phone.

"Jon Moxley is everything you said he would be and more"

"Uh-Oh" Tyler said, "What happened?"

"Called me baby, called me a princess, called me a spoiled bitch, and a daddy's girl… but ya know that's just any old regular day at the office for me, you know that."

"Fucking idiot" He whispered, "When I'm there next week let him know he's a dead man." I stopped pacing and looked up with a confused facial expression.

"You got the time off?" He started to chuckle

"Yeah, I was gonna surprise you but you hate those so I thought I'd warn you. You still have a Shimmer show at the end of the month, right?"

"I do. See I told you this whole long distance thing wasn't going to be so bad"

"I should have believed you. So other than Mox being a dick, how do you like Philly?" Tyler asked as I slid into the back of the taxi cab and pulled the phone away from my ear for a second to tell the man behind the wheel where to go.

"I have a love hate relationship with it so far, I'm missing Chicago and Orlando so much. There's a show up in Delaware on the twenty-fifth actually, and I have to be at that Shimmer show on the twenty-sixth so schedule wise it's not the best. I'm hoping I can be there for Halloween but it's really not looking like it."

"Our first Halloween apart? Are you kidding me? Now who am I supposed to go paired up with?" I smiled at his desperate tone.

"I'm sure you can find one of the boys to help you out this year." I said as I pulled my wallet out of my purse and took out a twenty and a ten dollar bill. "How long are you staying here for?" I asked him.

"Three days if that's cool, I have an ROH show coming up after that. You think Dee will let you tag along for that? Pretty sure Gabe still wants you on the roster" I chewed on my bottom lip and shrugged to myself.

"I could probably go to the show, but as in signing a contract… if this thing in CZW falls apart and I really think it will eventually, the first person I'm going to is Gabe."

"Good, I need my sidekick back and the boys miss the fuck out of you" I smiled wider.

"I'm sure they do, me cleaning up after them all of the time. I'm sure Claudio misses me the most" I handed the driver over the thirty dollars and told him to keep the change as I hopped out of the car and headed up the walkway of my apartment complex. "Speaking of Claudio, how did your match tonight go?" I asked

"Won it" He said casually and my eyes widened.

"You won? Why didn't you tell me? Here I am blabbering on about how much I don't like this place already and you're keeping quiet about your win to be the number one contender. When is the big match going to be?" I asked as I unlocked the front door and made my way up the flight of stairs.

"December I think, they're going to announce it in a couple weeks" I smiled, wishing I was there to celebrate with him.

"Damn, now I really do hope this thing here falls apart so I can witness you become the Ring of Honor Champ" He laughed on the other end.

"I know you keep saying shit like that but I know you're gonna put your all into making things work there"

"And how do you know that? I could go into training tomorrow and just say fuck it" I said as I unlocked my door and then locked it back up quickly.

"Because it's not in you to give up so easily, that's why" He said as I tossed my purse onto the table and shrugged off my jacket to turn the heat on.

"And that's why I miss you so much, always giving me some type of encouragement. You know I've been training with Dee for almost a year and still I think you give me more motivation than he does"

"That's because he's a past gang member. I told you I'd help you train but you didn't want any part of it" I made a 'pfft' noise at him and he continued, "I'm not that bad of a wrestler actually I'm one of the best right now. You're missing out on some top quality talent right here, Abs. I'm going places and he has you wrestling in a shitty promotion that's not even on television."

"He's trying to make me work for my air time and I really don't mind that"

"Yeah you do, you've been on ROH before and Shimmer started taping just before you got there a couple months ago. What he's doing is wasting your talent and taking your money" I pursed my lips a bit and shook my head because I didn't look at it like he did.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"I talked to Hero tonight about what you're doing over in Combat and he said that there's no way in hell that they'll let you have a match. You're gonna be on Mox's arm and it's gonna drag down the credibility you already have. You already hate him, so come back to where you belong. Your friends miss you, I miss you, Abs." I didn't know how this conversation went into him begging for me to go back to my friends, to go back to wrestling every weekend and then flying home to Florida to see my dad.

"Look, like you said I don't give up on things easily so I'm going to try and make things work here. And if it feels wrong after a couple months then I'll tell the owner that it's not working and I'll call Gabe alright? Gabe said that he would answer any call from me and I'm holding him to that."

"A couple months tops, right?" I nodded as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Right. I'll figure it out by the end of the year" I kicked off my boots and crawled up onto my comfortable bed with a sigh. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed, I'll call you tomorrow sometime after training?"

"Yeah, or text me 'cause I'll probably be on the road" he said

"Alright, I will. Goodnight"

"Night Abs" Tyler said and I pulled the phone from my ear and pressed the red button.

I really did miss my friends. I had only been wrestling for under a year but I had made some of the best friends traveling. I had met Tyler Black at an ROH show actually and then at my first AWA match in Illinois a month later. We instantly clicked and I don't know why it was him that I bonded with right away but I was thankful to have a great friend with me on the road that I could trust. He was such an egotistical maniac and I was a spitfire, maybe that's why promotions paired us up and we wrestled intergender matches all over the Midwest.

I'd give it until the end of the year here, mostly because I didn't want to end up back in Florida with my dad telling me that it was time for him to make a few calls. I didn't want him to do that. I didn't want to be in the WWE purely based on who my dad and mom were. I wanted to earn my spot just as much as the next person.

After my shower, I ended up on the couch watching television. There wasn't much on other than cartoons at one in the morning and I tried to unwind from today's events but I couldn't stop thinking about what Jon Moxley said to me. He wasn't wrong and that was hard to admit to myself in this empty apartment. I was in CZW as a stepping stone on my way to the WWE, and yeah I was spoiled most of the time. My dad bought me so much after I had moved in with him when I was fourteen, I never had to ask for anything; it was always there. When I finally told him that I wanted to be a professional wrestler at the age of sixteen, that's when he stopped giving me everything under the sun because he didn't want me in this profession.

When I was eighteen, I started to go to more of the independent shows in Florida and finally after two jobs and saving up over a year and a half, I found my trainer and started working on reaching my goal. It was a lot of work working at a diner at night and then working as a receptionist at a hotel in the early mornings. I barely slept just to make seven bucks an hour and eventually my dad saw how much I really wanted this and he started to come around. He supported me emotionally and mentally, not financially; and that's where Jon Moxley as well as so many others had me wrong.

The buzzer rang out loudly throughout my apartment and it made me jump out of my skin. I placed a hand against my chest to calm my erratic heartbeat as I stood up and went to the small PA box system against the wall. "Yes?" I asked as I pressed the button down to speak and then the button to hear whoever was at the door needing to get in.

"It's Mox, let me up" I stared at the cream colored PA box for a few seconds before I pressed the talk button again.

"Why are you here? I'm not letting you in."

"We need to talk and it can't wait until the morning, princess" He said and I groaned. Did he really come all the way over to my apartment from the party? What the hell was so important that it couldn't wait until nine?

"You have five minutes" I said and buzzed him in. I walked to my bedroom and pulled an oversized heather-gray sweater onto my tank top and shorts clad body. Also, how did he even know where I lived or what apartment number I was? I grabbed my phone and sent a quick 'I hate you' text to Dee because he probably got piss drunk and told Moxley all about where I lived.

He knocked on the door a minute later and I went to it, unlocked the first two locks and pulled it open. He didn't say anything at first, just ran his blue eyes over what I looked like when I wasn't all dressed up. "Are you gonna let me in?" I shook my head at him.

"No, now what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked him as I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed under my chest. He scratched the back of his head and then rubbed the side of his neck, already picking that up as one of his nervous ticks.

"I don't do this often, but we do have to work together, so I apologize" I blinked a couple times and nodded, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch."

"Well I'm not sorry for calling you an asshole"

"I wasn't expecting you too" He muttered and then ran his fingers back through his hair, "Are you really not going to let me in?" I looked back at my apartment and sighed deeply, I was being the asshole now because he was sincerely apologizing and he came all this way…

"Yeah, fine" I grumbled as I pulled the door open more to let him inside.

"Just move in?" He asked and I nodded.

"Three days ago… do you have a ride or something waiting for you outside?" I asked him

"Nah, I drove here" I raised an eyebrow and watched him sit on my couch. "Got a beer or something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't really drink" I said while walking into the kitchen that was a branch off of the living room. "I have water; you should probably drink some water." I pulled out two bottles and handed him one.

"So you think I'm an asshole but yet don't want me driving drunk" He commented and I leaned my shoulder against the wall.

"I can't have you getting into a car accident and injuring yourself, I don't really want to be valeting Nick Gage, I think he'll eat me" That caused Moxley to laugh whole-heartedly and I smiled from the corner of my lips.

"And you don't think I'll eat you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Toss me around, probably but eat me? Nope" I took a long drink from my water bottle and then screwed the cap back on.

"Ya know you're actually kind of funny when you don't have a stick up your ass" I continued to smile at him

"I've been told that before a time or two, Mox" He nodded and took a drink from his own bottle.

"Call me Jon" I nodded slowly

"I was under the impression that you liked to be called Mox though"

"That's true but if we're trying to get to know each other, call me Jon." I nodded again; he actually was trying to be civil.

"Okay, then I guess you can call me Abby" He smiled softly and nodded as he turned his eyes over to my television.

"You're a cartoon watcher too?"

"I am, especially when I can't sleep" He patted the spot next to him on the couch as he got comfortable and I bit down on the inside of my bottom lip.

"C'mon I don't bite" He said as his blue eyes trained back on me.

"I highly doubt that" I said boldly, cursing myself for not having a filter this late at night. Jon's lips turned up into a grin as he grabbed one of the pillows and put it up next to him.

"There, now we have a barrier, c'mon" He motioned with his head to come over and I took in a deep breath and walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side of the barrier. He pulled the pillow away and tossed it to the side once I leaned back against the cushion and I shook my head.

"Very smooth" I said as I glanced at him and then turned my attention back to family guy.

"So do you have a boyfriend back from wherever you came from?" He asked a few minutes later after silence.

"A boyfriend? No. Don't really have time for all of that stuff, you know? Being on the road constantly kind of ruins relationships" He nodded and leaned back against his side of the couch and brought his arms up to stretch them out over his head and then I felt his arm wrap around the back of my neck and I started to laugh as I shrugged him off.

"I take back the smooth comment completely; come on you could have at least been a little more original about it" I said to him as I turned my face to look at him once a commercial popped up on the television screen. How he moved it close to me I had no idea, maybe I was too preoccupied with watching the episode I hadn't seen, or maybe my mind was just thinking about how much I was going to kill Dee tomorrow for giving Jon my address. But there he was sitting close next to me, after his failed attempt at wrapping an arm around me and that wasn't even the icing on the cake. He actually leaned in and kissed me. Full on, lip-lock kiss.

I pushed at his chest and stood up quickly, "You don't have any shame do you?" I asked him as I shook my head as he stood up.

"It's obvious that you're attracted to me and your hot, of course I'm gonna act on it"

"Attracted to you?" I started to laugh, "I am not attracted to you. I was letting you stay and sober up before I let you leave to drive home."

"Sure you were, Abby. I didn't drink much at the fucking party so that can't be an excuse 'cause I'm sober" I clenched my jaw and walked to the door.

"Get out then, forget this ever happened and I'll see you at nine" I said while I looked anywhere but where he was still standing.

"Gonna be kind of difficult to forget that, I felt you kissing me back" I looked at him now with that accusation.

"I didn't kiss you back, I pushed you away" He nodded with a humming noise as he started to walked towards me and the door that I had opened for him to leave.

"Sure, sure. I was imagining it all" I nodded and opened the door wider but he stopped in the door way and I tapped my foot with impatience.

"I'll see you at nine" I said pointedly and he nodded once as I looked back at the television because Brian was screaming. Jon took another opportunity because of my A.D.D. and kissed me again. He put hand to the back of my neck this time around so there really was no escaping him by pushing at his chest. I did push at his chest though and his grip squeezed tighter while his other hand moved onto my waist. I fought the urge to knee him in the groin because eventually he would have to stop kissing me and I really didn't want to injure him and waste my opportunity in CZW by breaking his dick in half.

Jon wouldn't give up though, determined for me to kiss him back so I gave him what he wanted and firmly pressed my lips against his dominate ones. Maybe it was his intoxicating scent of cigarettes, leather and whatever cologne he used but it was doing weird things to my insides and I found myself enjoying the kiss. He took a step forward and I stumbled back a step into the door as his fingers on the back of my neck loosened and my hands that were on his chest moved down to his sides.

When my lips parted and his tongue took a swipe against my own, my fingers tightened on the black soft t-shirt he was wearing. His hand that was on my waist moved down onto my hip and his fingers bunched up my sweater so his rough fingertips touched the skin just above my shorts. The pad of his thumb slowly rubbed circles against my skin and I could feel myself becoming undone in front of him. The taste of his tongue was much more intoxicating than his scent so I knew that I was a goner.

As his hand moved up under my sweater and tank top to my ribs and up to my breast, I finally knocked myself back into reality and pushed at his chest and pulled my mouth away from his. He was grinning as his blue eyes looked me over in a haze. "You're such a smug son of a bitch" I whispered as I regained my breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow at nine, sharp" He threw me a wink before walking out of my door and down the hall. I locked the door after a few seconds of just standing there and then leaned my back against the white door. He did all of that to prove a point and it worked, my god did it work. If I didn't stop and pull back when I did I knew that I'd be waking up next to him in my bed, or maybe he'd ditch sleeping over and just leave right after. My backbone had completely dissolved in front of him and now I was dreading nine am.


	2. Two Years

**Chapter 2**

I showed up to the building at eight-thirty, giving myself a half hour of warming up and to call my dad who was expecting a call last night but totally spaced out and called Colby instead. Dee didn't arrive until nine-twenty and by that time I was annoyed and already done with the day. Maybe Colby was right, I mean I was paying Dee for his training services even when he wasn't around. "You look ready" Dee commented as he pulled himself up onto the apron.

"I've been here for almost an hour, yeah I think I'm ready" I told him as I pulled my curly hair into a bun at the back of my head.

"I'm gonna need you to lose the attitude" He said and that just prompted me to roll my eyes as I turned around.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him with a perky voice as I bounced my shoulders against the ropes.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you" Dee said as he sat up on the top rope.

"Well you're making me work with Mox today so… usually it's just you and me," Speaking of the devil, he walked in from the side door dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, a black beanie pulled down over his dirty blonde hair. But he wasn't alone, of course he wasn't alone; Chrissy was walking in behind him in less clothing than I thought was possible for it being late fall with a wind-chill of 42 degrees.

I ran my hands down my sky blue Nike Capri leggings and brought my foot up to the middle rope to make sure my shoes were tied securely before I faced them again. Jon was without this sweatshirt and his pants now. Why was he wearing his wrestling trunks? I shook my head lightly and then watched Chrissy take his hoodie and pull it onto her tank-top clad body. "We don't have all day!" I called over to him and he looked up and gave me a short grin before leaning down to kiss Chrissy. I found myself looking away before any type of jealousy could arise within me. I shouldn't feel jealous, what happened last night was completely stupid and he overstepped so many boundaries.

"Coming!" Jon said and I let out a deep breath as Dee chuckled under his breath. Men were disgusting humans.

Jon climbed into the ring and tied the front of his trunks tight before pushing the strings into the waistband. He was trying too hard and it was so obvious. Bringing Chrissy along, wearing little to no clothing himself, and showing off that nickel sized hickey on the side of his throat. After being at my place last night he must have gone over to that ring-rats house. I clenched my jaw because it was actually working to make me upset, but not in one of those crying upset's. I was angry at him.

"Submission holds that's what I want to work on today" I told Dee. Putting Jon into some pretty nasty arm and leg locks would make me feel better and if his bones broke or dislocated because of pulling too hard on my part, then oh well.

"Let's go baby!" Chrissy said from her seat as she swapped herself in Jon's sweatshirt as if to bug me. I glared at her for a brief second and that caught Dee's attention.

"So I'm not going to ask what else happened between you two, but whatever hostility you have for Mox, use it in the ring," Dee said to the both of us.

"Hostility? Come on princess…," Jon said as we walked around each other inside of the ring with both of our hands up in the air getting ready for a simple lock-up.

"You're an asshole," I muttered towards the shaggy dirty blonde haired man as we collided in the center of the ring and I got the upper-hand to lock my arm around his head. Jon's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the mat, so I wrapped my legs around his side to cling to him like a monkey on a tree.

"God dammit," Jon muttered as his rough hands pressed to my lower back and the side of my thigh while trying to push out of the easy headlock. "You liked it," He muttered at me as the side of his face smothered more into the side of my breast.

"You have a very twisted way of remembering things," I said down to him and finally released his head when his arms wrapped around my waist and he positioned me in front of him. His forearms squeezed against my ribs causing me to lose my breath. My feet fell back onto the mat as Dee watched on, not instructing me how to get out of his move so I had to think of something on my own.

"Let me see some of that aggression, princess." Jon said and then chuckled.

"Be careful what you wish for Mox," Dee called.

"There ya go baby, make her tap!" Chrissy yelled and I growled against Jon's chest as he squeezed me again.

"Don't worry, you don't have to admit you liked it; the way you were practically begging me to-," I brought my knee up into the inside of his parted legs and he caught it just in time before it did any permanent damage. With Jon's arms not around me any longer, I wrapped my leg around the back of his calf until he fell onto his knees. It took me less than five seconds to have both of his hands in mine in a crisscross position against the sides of his head. My knees came up to the middle of his back and I pulled with my hands until he was choking himself.

Jon didn't give up until he was purple in the face and I pulled at his arms one last time before letting him go, "You did that on purpose! You're going to get him injured!"

I turned to Chrissy and shook my head, "This is a closed practice so get the fuck out."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too? I'm the queen of CZW, not you."

"Well take your queen, trashy self and get the hell out of this building before I climb through these ropes and make you leave," I threatened her as she stood up from her chair and started to pull off Jon's sweatshirt.

"Alright, alright; that's enough," Dee stepped in and made me back up from the ropes but once Chrissy was up on the other side of the apron, spewing shit from her caked on cherry red lips; I blew a gasket. "Chrissy, it is a closed training session and Mox knew that…" Dee started to say but Chrissy didn't want to hear him speak as she climbed through the ropes and tried to come after me. I bumped into Dee's back and started to swing my hands out at the fake brunette but nothing connected and Dee was losing his mind trying to get us to separate with him in the middle.

Jon finally got up from his spot and wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me from the mat again; and then started to walk with me while I screamed at him to let me go. "You're taking her side!" Chrissy yelled, even more irate and I didn't blame her. Jon and she were sleeping together and he was pulling me away and not releasing, not even saying one word to the trash that he slept with last night.

"You're gonna have to go… no… just go," Dee said as Chrissy tried to step around him but when Dee meant it; he fucking meant it.

"Let me go, Jon." I said again in frustration and his hold loosened but he didn't let go.

"You have an anger problem, did you know that?" Jon asked quietly against the top of my head and I shot my ass back against his groin quickly and he instantly let me go with an 'oof' sound flowing back his lips.

"I haven't been angry in a long time, not until you showed up in my life yesterday," I pushed at his chest as I walked by him once Chrissy was finally out of the building. "I'm done. You two can train for all I fucking care."

I was climbing out of the ring when Dee's arm shot out to take ahold of my forearm and he pulled me back inside of the ring rather roughly, "You're sucking it up whatever the hell happened between the both of you and you're finishing this. Make him tap out three more times and we'll call it a day."

"You make him tap three more times, I'm done," I muttered at my trainer as I tried to pull out of his hold but he was relentless. I didn't see it coming but apparently Jon did because the next thing I knew, Jon was holding Dee's arm back and I was out of his grasp. "Where you really just going to hit me?" I asked Dee in complete shock as I rubbed at my sore forearm.

"Go!" Jon yelled at me, not wanting me to blow up again to escalate this further. I looked up at his striking blue eyes and he nodded with his head to leave. I sucked it up and climbed out of the ring and grabbed my gym bag and zip hoodie.

I had been talking back to Dee for almost a year and this time he chose to try and swing at me? Was he fucking serious? Taking gender out of it because that just made everything worse, he was a friend of mine; a guy who I uprooted my life for because he needed me here in Philly.

Before I was outside in the chilly air, I heard the two men in the ring speaking but I couldn't make any words out because my head was still cloudy with what just transpired. What I wasn't expecting was Chrissy to still be outside with a lit cigarette hanging from her lips. "Well look who came out to join me, got more shit to say?" She asked me and I just shook my head.

"Look, Jon's a fucking asshole; do whatever you've been doing with him but keep it out of my face," I simply told her and she smirked and flicked her cigarette away onto the pavement.

"He told me that you wouldn't put out, I could have told him that by just looking at you," She continued as I pulled my phone out of my bag to call for a cab. "A spoiled, stuck up bitch who is 'friends' with all of the wrestlers but never spreads her legs because she's a prude." I was ignoring her the best I could and I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down because I knew the next time she said anything it wasn't going to end in her favor. "No wonder why your fucking mother killed herself."

I lost it. I didn't even know if I broke my phone because I had dropped it along with my gym bag and just went after her. We both fell onto the pavement and the dirt and I could feel my knee scrape hard against the gravel but there was no way a small cut was going to sway my immediate anger towards this brat. As she swung her hands out at me, her palms connected with the sides of my head a few times as well as my face, but when I first laid a punch connected at her cheek; she started to play defense. "You fucking psycho get off of me!" She screamed in her high pitch voice while I hit another hammer fist down against her chin.

I must have gotten in six or seven punches before I was being pulled off of her and tossed into the back of a car. It was locked before I could scramble out but I saw Jon outside of the window so I knew that I wasn't being kidnapped or placed under arrest. He went to check if Chrissy was alright but she was pushing him away and slapping him. Her nose was definitely broken and the knot forming under her right eye was going to be there for at least a week; but I didn't feel bad at all. She wanted to run her mouth about me, fine. But when you bring my dad or my mother into it; that's when all bets are off.

I tried the door handle a few times but it must have been kid-proofed because there wasn't a lock I could just pop up for me to be freed. When Jon was finally done taking Chrissy's abuse, he walked back to his car and hopped in the front seat. "Drama follow you everywhere you go or did I just get lucky?" He asked as he tossed my gym bag and phone into the backseat with me. When I didn't answer him, he turned around in his seat and looked at me. "Are you crying now too?"

"Just drive me home," I managed to say as I kept my bloody and sore hands over my face. The last time I let myself go like that was years ago and it was something I thought I had under control but apparently this fake brunette just knew how to push my buttons… or maybe it was Jon that pushed them first. Either way, I didn't like how it felt after the rage disappeared.

His mother must have taught him some lessons about crying women because he did turn around and started up his car. Or maybe he just didn't know how to deal with someone that was crying, that was probably it. We arrived at my apartment complex twenty minutes later and he shut the car off and opened up my door in the backseat, by that time I had wiped away the tears and made sure to keep flexing my knuckles so my hands wouldn't go stiff on me.

"Go ahead, I'll grab it," I eyed Jon suspiciously but decided against speaking to him as I walked up the short walkway and unlocked the front door while he grabbed my gym bag for me and quickly followed into the building with me.

We stayed silent on the stairs and finally he said something when I had my room door unlocked. "Think it's broken?"

"What?" I asked, and then looked down at my right hand and shook my head, "No. Just sore."

"Who taught you how to punch like that?" He asked as he handed me my bag by the black strap.

"My dad," I whispered and tossed my bag inside. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier… all of that jealousy shit that shouldn't have happened. I just don't like getting played and I know you were trying to rile me up and I let it get to me."

"Nah, I probably shouldn't have brought Chris along"

"You think?" I asked him and he smiled from the corner of his lips.

"You sure that's not broken? It's swelling up like a fucking balloon," I shrugged and flexed my fingers again and hid the wince while the pain shot up my forearm.

"It's not broken, probably fracture it or something though… can I trust you to not be a dickhead if I let you inside?"

"I can't promise that, princess," He told me but I let him in anyway. "What'd you do to your knee?" He asked while I kicked off my blue Nikes.

"Scraped it or something; I'm just a bundle of cuts and bruises… so what happened with Dee?" I asked him while walking into my kitchen to get some ice as well as a few wet paper towels to clean off my cuts.

"Think I saw him snap before you did. He hasn't hit you before, right?" He asked as he sat on the edge of my couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't much on this early in the morning so he settled on ESPN highlights.

"Never even lifted a finger," I said as I sat down next to him and rolled up my ripped blue leggings to reveal my scraped up kneecap.

"You got like bowls or something?" He asked randomly and I nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Third cabinet by the oven," He stood up and grabbed two bowls and started to fill them up with cold water and then dropped ice in both to make them even colder. Surprisingly he got back to the couch with both of them without spilling either and he put them down on the coffee table and pulled it up against our legs.

"Put your hands in those,"

"But my-"

"I'll patch up your knee, go on," He said again and I bit down on my tongue and placed my hands into the freezing water while he moved around and pulled his sweatshirt off but this time he was wearing a white tank top underneath. He took my leg and I moved around as he pulled it up over his thigh and started to clean the cuts.

"My hands are going to fall off if I keep them in here any longer," I mumbled as the ice water kept sending shocks up my arms.

"Stop bitching, give it another minute," He said and I made a grumbling noise and tried to focus on something else. "So what'd she say to throw you off the edge to break her face?"

"Said something about my mom killing herself, I really did try to step away but she doesn't know when to quit talking shit," He smirked and I felt his fingers start to massage into my bare calf and that was a distraction I needed.

"Pretty shitty she said that," I nodded and glanced up at the hickey along his neck again and shook my head. Why couldn't he be this nice all of the time? "Alright take your hands out." I pulled them both out at the same time and he grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen to wrap them both in. "I told Dee to fuck off," He said after a minute and I looked up at his face.

"You, what?" I asked him

"Told him to fuck off? Look you said that he's never lifted a finger to you before but I know the guy, surprised your dad let him be your trainer. You could have definitely found someone more qualified for the job," Jon said as he let my hands go and removed the towel from them once they were both dry so he could make sure that they weren't too injured.

"I don't know what telling him to 'fuck off' means…" I whispered

"He's not gonna be your trainer anymore," I pulled my hands out of his and stood up.

"No. You have no right to tell him that, Jon!" I went to my bag immediately and grabbed my cracked screen phone and started to dial Dee's number to apologize but Jon was already up onto his feet near me, taking the phone out of my grip.

"Hear me out, alright? I'll train you."

"Fuck no!" I loudly said as I grabbed my phone back from his hand, "If he's not going to be my trainer anymore then I'm leaving Philly."

"Alright, then leave Philly and go back to working Shimmer and being on Ring of Honor. I don't know why you came here in the first place," I turned around to look at him. Dee's number had been on the verge of being dialed but what he just said caught my attention.

"So you've seen me wrestle before but yet needed me to prove to you this morning that I was worthy? Are you fucking serious?" I asked him while the anger started to boil within my chest for the third time that morning.

"Of course I've seen the fucking tapes; who do you think brought it up to Hyde who I wanted to work with?" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at him.

"So I have you to thank for uprooting my life, not Dee's. This is bullshit, Jon, all of this is fucked up and you need to leave,"

"What? Did you really think I'd want Chrissy on my fucking arm? That would have been too easy. Hyde wanted more buzz so I threw out your name and he made a few calls and there you were last night at the fucking show."

"So all CZW wanted was my last name. Hyde didn't want me for my actual talent, that's what you're saying?" His blue eyes looked me over quickly before he shook his head.

"Just your name," He repeated and I let out a defeated breath of air. It wasn't the first time it's happened and I was starting to think it wouldn't happen again after I finally started to create my own buzz without my family name, but here it was again.

"I need you to leave, Jon." He picked up his sweatshirt from the couch and slipped it back onto his body as I sent a quick text to Dee to remove my name from his list of contacts because it was obvious as hell that he was a part of this as well. "Hey…" I said to Jon as he opened up my door without a word. "Come by later tonight."

"Why?" He asked

"Because it's not you who I have to prove wrong, it's everyone in CZW that doesn't know who I am," A small smirk spread onto his face and his killer dimples struck me hard in the chest.

"I'll swing by around nine. But don't worry about it too much; I know you'll have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand by the end of next month…" He was about to close the front door but popped his head back in to look at me, "Wear something short and tight tonight, we're going out for our first training session." He shut the door before I could ask him what he meant but knowing him for almost a day now… it couldn't be anything good.


	3. Howl

**Chapter 3**

"Short and tight… short and tight…" I mumbled to myself as I pulled out clothes from boxes that had yet to be emptied and put away into the closet. He obviously meant a dress, right? How the hell was I supposed to get into a bar, I wasn't even twenty-one yet.

After a very long shower, a phone call to my dad, and more bowls of ice for my hands; here I was at seven-thirty digging through my clothes to find something that would work for Jon. Why was I even stressing this much about our first training session? I was starting to think I didn't own any short and tight clothing when I happened upon a dress I bought last year but was told that because I was so young I shouldn't wear it. It was a Coral faux leather dress with a mesh cutout on the ribs. It also reached just to my mid-thigh… maybe that's why I had stuffed it away to the bottom of the box.

I held the dress up to my body in the full length mirror set up in the corner of my bedroom and shrugged my shoulders, because this would have to do. I pulled my curly brown hair back into a ponytail and put on light eye makeup and topped it off with deep red lipstick. After hair and makeup, I slipped the dress on and wiggled around for a good ten minutes of pulling up the zipper on my back. Next was shoes and that was easy as I slipped on dark pink open-toed pumps and I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my breasts so the cleavage was almost unbearable.

Jon wasn't late and that was a little surprising as he buzzed the downstairs doorbell and I told him that I'd be down in a minute. I fixed the small wrap around my knuckles and then grabbed the chain of my small clutch bag and made sure everything that I needed was inside before pulling my leather jacket onto my arms. I slowly walked down the flights of stairs, thinking that maybe I should have worn flats but judging from the way Jon said 'Short and tight", heels were a must.

"Holy shit," a friend of Jon's said, though I think his name's Sami.

"So did I pass the first test?" I asked Jon as he was leaning up against his car on the curb with a cigarette between his index and middle fingers.

"I was actually expecting something dark but I guess this'll have to do," Jon said as he pushed himself off of the car and blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth before tossing the cigarette away. "Give us a twirl, princess," He said and I narrowed my eyes at him and did it anyway as Sami wolf whistled and Jon hit his friend in the chest to make him shut up. "Yeah, you passed," Jon said and I smiled while he opened up the front seat door for me and I quickly got inside to warm up my bare legs.

"So where are we going?" I asked once everyone was in the car and I slipped my clutch bag onto my lap.

"Yeah Mox, tell her where we're going," Sami said from the backseat and I raised an eyebrow.

"Friend of mine owns this high-end club; don't worry you'll fit right in," Jon told me as he pulled away from my curb.

It wasn't a high-end club. It wasn't a club at all, or even high-end. It was a dive bar filled with locals as well as many college students. I was definitely over-dressed and I hated Jon more and more by the second after we found a place at the end of the long bar. There was a classic-rock song playing on the jukebox but it was so loud that I could barely hear the words.

"What do you want?" Jon asked as he leaned closer to me and I caught a wiff of that smell of his. Cigarettes, cologne, and just his man smell.

"Wat-" I started to say and he cut me off by telling the bartender for three beers. "I wanted water, I don't drink," I said to him and he shook his head with a small smile.

"You're at a bar, and I'm your trainer. So what I say goes from now on," He told me and I rolled my eyes, "Now I know why Dee was annoyed with you."

"Funny," I muttered as the bartender cracked open three bud lights for us and I was handed one.

"You can't tell me you've never drank before, how old are you?" Jon asked after he took a large swing from the neck of his beer.

"You've brought me to a bar and you don't even know how old I am?" I asked and started to laugh.

"Hold on let me guess. Let me guess!" Sami yelled as he looked me over and tilted his head to the side while taking a drink from his bottle. "You're twenty-four," I shook my head and he sighed, "Twenty-three?" He asked and I shook my head again.

"I'm twenty," I said and Jon choked on the liquid that was in his mouth and had to put his beer down on the counter to control his outburst. "Yeah, you brought an underage girl into a bar to get drunk, how awesome of you two," I said in a perky voice and decided to take my first sip of the bitter tasting beer.

"There's no way you're twenty," Sami said as he patted Jon on his shoulder blade to help his friend to breathe.

"I was born in 89, yeah I'm twenty," I said and took another sip before putting the beer down on the counter.

"And how long have you been wrestling?" Sami asked as Jon downed the rest of his beer and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Almost five years"

"When's your birthday?"

"June 12th" I answered Sami's questions yet again and took another sip of my beer. How people could constantly drink these bitter tasting things was beyond me. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked Jon and he nodded as he asked for another beer.

"Yeah, totally… hey Sami; Mack just walked in…" He shoved Sami gently in the direction from where we came in and I glanced down the row of crowded people, not noticing anyone new in the bar.

"Oh yeah!" Sami said sarcastically, "Have fun, and don't drink too much little lady; I'm still on probation," My eyes widened and Jon started to laugh.

"He's joking, it's okay to laugh sometimes; ya know," Jon said as he leaned his side against the counter of the bar and faced me. "Drink up, you're gonna need it."

"For what?" I asked him as I tipped the neck of the bottle and took another sip. "If you think drinking will make me more courageous then you really don't know me, Jon." He glanced over at me from the television that was showing some baseball game and smirked.

"Alright then let me get to know you, truth or dare?" He asked and I shook my head immediately, "Oh what? I thought you were courageous, Abby."

"I am. But usually truth or dare ends badly."

"That's the whole point, princess. Now, truth or dare?" He asked as he took another long sip of his beer.

"Truth," I grumbled and he grinned.

"Have you ever worked a job in your life or did your dad buy you everything you needed?" He asked right off the bat and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Hitting hard right off the bat, and yes; I've worked. I was working two jobs and I saved up enough cash to be in my first Shimmer show; after that I was booked at AWA and Ring of Honor. My dad stopped paying for things when I was sixteen," He nodded and took another sip.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He said and I pursed my lips and looked around the bar and then grinned.

"Hey… Jim is it?" I asked the bartender and he nodded.

"Need another beer?" I shook my head.

"Cup of ice would do just fine," I told him and he nodded.

"A cup of ice? What are you making me do?" Jon asked beside me as Jim slid over a plastic cup full of ice and I handed it to Jon.

"I dare you to take four ice cubes and put them down your pants until they melt," He sighed.

"You're a child," He muttered as he did it and I smirked, not caring about the child comment because I found it funny. "Truth or dare?" He asked as he moved his blue jeans around a bit to get more comfortable.

"Truth," He groaned

"Are you going to just keep picking truth?" I shook my head, "Fine… what kind of underwear are you wearing right now?" He asked with a wolfish grin and I took a very long drink from my beer before answering him.

"Do you really think I can wear underwear with a dress this tight?" I asked him and he looked down at my legs quickly before looking at my face. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said and I smirked.

"Have you ever had a boner in the ring?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"That's what you want to know?"

"I'm curious and my friends don't tell me,"

"Well yeah it happens sometimes unintentionally," I smirked, "You're sick."

"I was just curious, shut up," I laughed and downed the rest of my beer and Jon called Jim back over and ordered another round. "Dare" I told Jon and was already regretting it.

"Finally. Jim, four shots of tequila," He said to the bartender and I closed my eyes with my hand over my face. I was dreading when shots were going to be brought up. When I had said I don't drink, it was true in a sense. Sure at holidays and family gatherings I was allowed a glass of wine and sometimes I even had a beer or two on the road with the guys but shots… and especially tequila. He was trying to get me wobbling in my heels, drunk. "To an interesting night, bottoms up," Jon said as he handed me both of my shot glasses and then he downed the first of his quickly and I let out a puff of air.

"Do I really have too?" I asked him

"If you don't then I'll call Chrissy up and invite her out," He threw out the option and I nodded.

"Fine, you're an awful person," I said and tipped the first and sputtered in a small coughing fit after swallowing.

"One more, princess," I glared at him and down that one as well and pushed the small glasses away from me.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him

"Truth," He said once again.

"Why did you really kiss me last night?" I asked and he brought his hand up to the back of his head and scratched it.

"You're hot, why wouldn't I try and get with you before one of the other guys dented you in," I hit his arm and he chuckled.

"You're such an asshole."

"I know. Truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth," I said

"Why'd you give in and kiss me back?" He asked, staying on the scene from last night that happened at my apartment door.

"Because I thought if I gave you what you wanted then maybe you'd leave me alone."

"But you enjoyed it," He commented and I ignored him.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him quickly and he smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to text Chrissy and tell her that I'm better than her," He slipped his phone out of his pocket and started to type the message, showed me it before he sent it. "You really don't care about her at all, do you?" I asked

"My turn, princess; Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss me again," I shook my head, "Then take two more shots." Jim poured out the four shots for us, Jon not letting me drink alone and I quickly downed both of them. It was just as rough as the first go around with the tequila and I knew it wasn't going to get any better. "Truth," He said after I asked him the main question.

"Why'd you sleep with Chrissy after kissing me, did I give you blue balls that bad?" I asked him

"One question at a time. Chris has a reputation with the guys, kind of the go-to skank if you know what I mean," I nodded

"I've met her before, a couple months ago at a Shimmer show. She was hanging around with my group of friends, tried to get into my best friend's pants while she was high."

"Not surprised," He shrugged, "She's just that kind of girl. You on the other hand, you're a challenge."

"And let me guess, you like challenges?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Don't know a guy who doesn't. Who's your best friend?" He asked, putting pause to our game for a few minutes.

"Tyler Black" I said

"You're best friends with Tyler Black? No wonder why you are the way you are," I shook my head

"Do you have a problem with him or something?" I asked, feeling completely offended.

"Heard some things, the guy wears tighter pants than you do," I let out a small laugh and blamed it on the alcohol that was heavily effecting me at the moment.

"He's a great guy," I said to try and make up for the laughing.

"Sure… have you two ever fucked?" He bluntly asked and I nearly choked on the air entering my lungs.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I'll take that as a no," he mumbled as his lips pressed against the tip of his bottle to drink more of his beer.

"I'm not going to answer that question so take my outburst as whatever you want, unlike you; I don't brag or show off who I've slept with."

"Oh so you're not a virgin? Look at that," Jon grinned and turned to face me again and pinched my cheek and I slapped his hand away, "Let me guess, you got your cherry popped at your high school prom by a boyfriend who you thought you would be with forever." I looked away from him and brought the beer back up to my lips to drink; and I ended up drinking the rest of it before he continued, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, but I'm not going to talk about who I have and haven't slept with," I turned back to Jim and ordered another round as well as more shots to forget his forward question.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Jon said after another few minutes and I glanced at him. "I'll stop being a dick, alright?"

"I don't think that's possible; I don't really think you know how to act around a girl without trying to get her into your bed," I told him honestly.

"I usually prefer her bed, gets kind of messy in the morning if-" I shook my head and turned away from him to shoot the shot of tequila displayed in front of me on the counter. His sentence trailed off and I was glad it did because I was getting sick of his voice. "Alright, first lesson of the night is to not take everything I say offensively."

"You just don't know when to quit being an asshole, I don't get it," I turned to him again, "Like you seriously do not-"

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?" We both heard and turned our heads at the same time to a guy who was probably in his mid-twenties. He was completely handsome and totally a part of a fraternity.

"Yeah you kinda-" I slipped off of my bar stool and pulled my dress down.

"Actually you're not, what can I help you with?" I asked him while ignoring Jon to piss him off.

"I wanted to know if I could buy you a drink, I'm Doug," He said and smiled to show off his brilliant white teeth.

"Of course you can buy me a drink, I'm Abby" I smiled at Doug and he glanced over at Jon who was getting impatient in his seat.

"What are you drinking, Abby?" Doug asked and I smiled as his hand slid along my lower back and Jon watched the whole thing.

"Bud light but you know I'd actually really enjoy a sex on the beach right now," I flirted as I moved my hand up over his checkered button down-shirt and onto his bicep.

"Would you?" Doug asked as he leaned down and pressed his nose just above my air, "I think we can arrange something." I giggled and squeezed his arm.

"Alright Doug, I think that's enough," Jon stepped up after he swallowed the last of his beer.

"Is this your boyfriend, sweetheart?" Doug asked me after looking back at Jon and I shook my head. "Okay Bud, why don't you sit down and have another one. The girl's not interested." I let out a small laugh and licked over my top lip quickly.

"Abby, you're treading on thin fucking ice," Jon said beside me through gritted teeth as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't tell… is this you being a gentlemen and not an asshole?" I asked Jon as I turned my head to look up at his face.

"Dude, just back off; how about this I'll buy you a beer and we'll call it even," Doug said to Jon and I let out a small gasp and turned back to Doug.

"That's what I'm worth? A beer? Are you fucking kidding me?" I went off on him and slid my hand down and took his wrist from my back and bent it in a very twisty direction before pushing him backwards by his chest. He stumbled and fell into the wall close to us as he grabbed at his wrist to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Lunatic, all the fucking girls in this shitty city are crazy," Doug said as he walked away but walked in the wrong direction because he was close to Jon and Jon really did start a tendency of defending me. Before I could fully turn around, Jon had his fist cocked and loaded to start wailing on the guy who shouldn't have come over this way in the first place. I grabbed his arm quickly and pulled it down by his side, he tugged on it twice and when Doug was finally out of shot; I let it go.

"You're not going to jail over something stupid, Jon. Let it go," I told him and he was staring Doug down as he went out the front door.

"You really know how to push my fucking buttons, stop," Jon finally said to me and I nodded because it was the look in his steel blue eyes that was telling me that he was dead serious.

"Yeah, got it," I whispered and picked up my purse from the counter. "I think I'm gonna get out of here, I've had too much already."

"We've been here not even two hours yet and you wanna leave?" He asked and I nodded, "Alright, fine, whatever." He pulled out his wallet and dropped three twenties on the counter before grabbing my hand so he wouldn't lose me in the sea of people. His fingers had that roughness to them still and I could really feel it now because my knuckles were cut up and sensitive.

"Holy shit it's cold," I mumbled as we got outside into the fall air and I wrapped my jacket around my shoulders. "Are you okay to drive?" He nodded and let my hand go so I could pull my arms through the leather sleeves.

I took him at his word as we got into the car and he sent a quick text to Sami to let him know what was going on, and then he started up his car and pulled out of the parking lot. "This isn't the way to my apartment," I mumbled a few minutes later.

"I know, you said you don't have beer at your place so we're going to mine," I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Yeah, you bitched out of the bar scene and I'm the one with the car."

"I have a car," I muttered and he nodded, "It's just still in Florida."

"When are you getting it?" I shrugged

"Was supposed to be here yesterday," I sighed, "Dad says it's still in Florida."

"You talk to him often?"

"My dad?" I asked and he nodded while he turned down another street, "Yeah, practically every day; he's the only thing I've got."

"That's good that he's still in your life with all the shit that's happened," I nodded, knowing I didn't need to tell him because it had been made public after my mother's death what really had been going on.

"How about your parents?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulder.

"Mom's somewhere, dad was never really around; in jail mostly," I bit down on the bottom of my lip.

"Looks like he both can relate to having shitty parents," He nodded

"At least your old man's around though, mine tries to call me every month for cash," Jon said honestly and I felt my chest ache for him. He was opening up to me and it was probably because of the tequila.

"Drugs or alcohol?" I asked

"Whiskey," He replied and I nodded. My mom's poison was pills mixed with Vodka while I grew up, it really got bad on the days she wasn't needed for a WCW show; those were the days I dreaded going home from school or ballet.

He pulled into a smaller apartment complex ten minutes later and he got out before me as I took the place in. It was actually in a better part of town considering who he portrayed himself to be. "You getting out?" Jon asked as he knocked on my window and I nodded while knocking myself out of my hazy state and stepped out of the car and onto the tarred pavement.

"Do you have another job?" I asked him while he held the door open for me to get inside of the building.

"Yeah, over at the center," He said quickly before pushing his apartment door open that was on the first floor. He was talking about the Wachovia Center where all the Philly teams played which was actually pretty cool to have as a job; just meant he got to see a lot of live show's for free.

"Usher?" I asked

"We prefer the word Security," I grinned and tossed my bag onto his couch after taking a quick glance around. There were empty beer bottles in various places, ash trays that needed to be emptied but other than that it looked pretty clean and it didn't smell; which was always a plus. I slipped off my heels and flexed my sore toes while he grabbed us beers from his fridge. "So whose turn was it?" He asked as he walked back into the room and I raised an eyebrow before it dawned on me what he was asking.

"Yours. Truth or dare?" I asked as he handed me a can and I sat down on the edge of his couch.

"Truth," He said as he tossed his flyers hat across the room.

"Hmm," I mumbled as I took a quick sip, "What's your most embarrassing sexual experience?" I asked him and he chuckled while I leaned back and turned a bit to keep my eyes on him.

"You really don't wanna hear about that," I nodded and he continued, "I think I was sixteen or seventeen, junior in high school. There was this chick, Sally Henderson who was a senior and without a doubt the hottest chick in school. Finally ended up at some house party with her, both got trashed and ended up in one of the back rooms. Mind you, I was a teenager…" He pointed and I nodded, "I didn't have any condoms and she wouldn't fuck me if I didn't have one on so she pulls out these small ass condoms from her bag and I'm trying to get it on, ya know? It's not fitting and she's laying there naked waiting on my dumb ass." He chuckled then and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "By trying to get the damn condom on for two or three minutes, I ended up jacking myself off into the fucking thing. Full on embarrassing and she never looked at me ever again. To this day I thank fucking god that she didn't tell anyone because she was so shitfaced." By the end of it, I was laughing and he was a little red in the face but chuckling along with me.

"That is so awful," I laughed and he nodded while taking a swing of his beer. "Truth or dare?" He asked

"Dare," I said proudly and he smiled and pushed himself to stand up and pulled off his dark gray t-shirt and I swallowed the beer that was in my mouth down hard. "What are you doing?" I asked him after clearing my throat.

"Here," He said as he handed me the warm shirt. "I dare you to change out of that dress, don't worry it doesn't need to be in front of me." I pursed my lips and nodded as I took a final drink from my can and slid it onto the coffee table.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked and he pointed down the short hallway.

"Second door," He said and I nodded while walking and flicked the light on and closed the door behind me. The shirt smelt just like him and to be honest, that wasn't a good thing right now. It messed with my senses and especially now that he was walking around shirtless… I slapped my cheeks softly before getting out of the dress and rolled the sleeve's up into cuffs on the t-shirt. It reached just below my goods and I was thankful because I really didn't want to send the wrong message to him. But I was a hell of a lot more comfortable in looser clothing that was for damn sure.

After using the toilet and washing my hands, I fixed my ponytail and walked out of the bathroom to see him watching television with his foot up on the coffee table and with a lit cigarette hanging between his lips. He turned his head to look over at me and smirked, "Better?" I nodded

"A lot more comfortable, thanks," He nodded and I tossed the folded dress on the arm of the couch before sitting down.

"You totally lied about that no underwear thing, really was hoping for maybe a little show," I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him as I grabbed my beer can.

"Dare," He said after stubbing out his cigarette into an ashtray on the table.

"I dare you to… give me a foot massage" His head fell back as he groaned, "Or I put you in the Indian deathlock, your choice." He leaned back on the couch and patted his thigh and I smirked. He must have seen me put the lock on opponents before, it was a great choice.

"Truth or dare?" He asked as his fingers started to massage into the ball of my foot and I sighed in content.

"Truth," I whispered

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" I shrugged

"I've never lived that way, thinking ahead into the future. I've always been a present kind of person. But if I had to answer, probably doing the same thing I've doing now; just on a grander scale."

"So the goal is the WWE?" He asked and I nodded

"I just want to get there on my own. The women their don't get the time of day, mostly piss breaks but I think I can bring something new to the table and by that time maybe things will be different, who knows?" I said as he finished up with my other foot and I flexed my toes and smiled as I pulled them back under me. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"When's the last time you had an actual working relationship with a girl?" I asked him because he came off to me as the type to fuck them and leave them.

"Year and a half ago, I think. We were together for like nine months and she cheated on me with a guy I used to work with."

"That's shitty," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, went on a few benders; got over her pretty quick. Truth or dare?" He asked as he got up from the couch again to grab us more drinks.

"Dare!" I called and I could hear him chuckle. He came back with two more beers and cracked mine open for me before handing it over.

"Tell me the story from back at the bar, I joked that you lost your virginity to your high school boyfriend. Who did you really lose it to and when was it?" He asked and I took in a deep breath and puffed out my cheeks with a shake of my head. "Come on you gotta tell me, it was a dare."

"Okay well... promise not to laugh at me?" He raised an eyebrow, completely intrigued on where this was going. "Promise me," I said again.

"Fine, fine. I promise I won't laugh at you," He said with a raise of his hands, he slapped them back down against his thighs after. "Now come on just tell me."

"No one," I said honestly and he leaned back against his couch before leaning forward to turn his body towards me.

"No one?" He asked and I nodded as I took a long sip of my beer and looked anywhere but him. Here I was a twenty year old virgin, sitting on his couch in my underwear and his t-shirt drinking beers. I had been called a tease many, many times in my life before and I just rolled with it. It was better to be a tease than a slut. "You've got to be kidding me," Jon said finally after a few beats of silence.

"I'm not. Now truth or dare?" I asked to avoid anymore embarrassment for myself.

"No, no, no. Whoa! Let's back up here before we move on. So you're telling me that you're a virgin? How in the fuck is that even possible?" He asked, slightly peeved.

"I don't know, it just never happened. At first I was waiting for the right person and then wrestling happened... I got too busy for boyfriends."

"It didn't even happen out on the road with that... what's his name? Black?" He asked and I shook my head once again.

"No, like I said; him and I are best friends."

"A guy can't just be friends with a girl, especially a girl that looks like you. And you're only twenty!" He exclaimed and I brought my eyebrows together in slight confusion. He was really dumbfounded by my virginity.

"Well it happened so can we move on?" I asked with a short laugh.

"Yeah... yeah fine..." He trailed off while raking his fingers back through his messy hair and grabbed his beer from the coffee table in front of us. "Do you own a vibrator or anything?" He asked and I coughed out.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Maybe that's why you're so angry all the time, too much pent up aggression just waiting to fly out at the second someone ticks you off,"

"You're blaming my hot head on being horny? Really?" I asked him with a serious face and he nodded. "Okay then why are you so quick to punch someone in the face then?" I asked him

"When have I ever been like that?" He asked

"In the ring today with Dee and with Doug at the bar," I said and he sighed.

"So I can't defend you? Sure you handled frat-boy just fine but Dee was going to fucking punch you… I don't deal with that shit too well,"

"What shit?" I asked him

"Men hitting girls, it's fucked I dealt with it when I was growing up," He said as he raked his fingers back through his hair with his free hand, his other hand had somehow found my lower back after putting me into that submission hold.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he shrugged it off but I knew that wasn't something he could just shrug off, it really affected him when he was a kid.

"It's whatever, ya know. Shit happens," I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him

"Dare,"

"I dare you to hug me," I said in a small voice and his somber looking face lit up just a small amount as he smirked from the corner of his lips. His arms gladly wrapped around me and I turned a bit to fit more in his lap so it wasn't uncomfortable for the both of us. I snaked my arms around his shoulders and neck while his hands pressed against my back.

"Thanks," He mumbled against the side of my head and I nodded. He really was a great guy with just a really bad past; he put on a front to make up for what really was bothering him inside. I did the same thing most of the time and sometimes you just needed a hug to release some tension and to make you feel better.

"So where am I sleeping tonight because you sure as hell aren't driving me home?" I asked him after another minute of a silent hug session.

"I've got you, best room in the whole fucking place," He said as his arms tightened around my lower back and he scooted up from the couch and I held onto him. My ankles interlocked against his lower back while he started to stumble and caught himself against the wall. "You're gonna drop us both, oh fuck," I giggled in horror as I clutched onto the back of his neck tighter. "I said I got you," Jon muttered as he walked down the hallway with one hand pressed to my lower back and the other gliding against the wall for extra support.

He kicked his bedroom door open and didn't even turn on the light and I couldn't see much from the dim light that was coming in through the hallway. I was shocked out of my thoughts when he tripped and we both fell onto his bed; his full weight dropping down on top of me and I let out a loud 'oof' noise. "Fuck, fuck are you alright?" Jon asked and I nodded while he pushed himself up onto his hands, still hovering over me.

"Fine," I coughed out and pulled my hands away from the back of his neck to press against my chest while taking in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, stubbed my fucking toe," He groaned and then dropped down to his elbows with his face pressed against the side of my throat.

"Are you sure you okay?" I asked him again and he nodded. "Or was this your way of getting me under you?" I asked him with a small grin in the dark.

"I almost broke my toe, there's no fucking way this was a way to get you in the missionary position," He mumbled and I giggled.

"Sure it wasn't," I said back to him while my fingers moved down to his back and the back of his head to soothingly scratch at his scalp.

"Feels good,"

"I bet," I whispered as I closed my eyes and relaxed. The pressure of him on top of me was actually nice; not in a sexual kind of way, but a safe way. "Don't fall asleep on top of me."

"Not even tired," He said and pulled his face away from my neck to look down at me. I could make out his face in the darkness by the shadows. "You gotta stop," He sighed out.

"Stop what?" I asked him with a quizzical look.

"Being like every guys dream, ya know cause I'll probably kiss you again and you'll fucking hate me ; makes things difficult now that I'm helping out with your training," He rambled on and I smiled up at him.

"Shut up, Jon," I whispered and slid my hand down from the back of his head to his neck and leaned up to press my lips against his. He was still for a moment but jumped into gear when he realized what was happening. He leaned down so the back of my head was pressed against his mattress while he deepened the kiss. One of his hands moved down to hike up the t-shirt I was wearing and his fingers moved along my bare waist.

I arched my lower back when his hips pressed down between mine a bit rougher in a grinding motion and the friction of his jeans against the cotton of my boy shorts was almost unbearable to feel. He pushed the shirt up more until I helped him by taking it off and put it next to us while his hazy blue eyes roamed over my body. "Before we-" I whispered out and then he pressed his lips against mine again quickly, "Before we continue this, you have condoms right?"

"Yeah, I think I learned my lesson with Sally," I smirked and hooked an arm around the back of his neck when his hands pressed against my waist to scoot us up the bed more before we fell off.

"Just don't jack off into one this time, alright?" I asked him while his lips moved down my throat and I started to unbutton and pull the zipper down from his jeans.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that fucking story," He whispered against my collarbone as his hand moved up over my right breast and the pad of his thumb gently traced over my hard nipple.

"Mmm, fuck," I gasped out when his hips grinded against mine again.

"Think I can get you off by just dry humping you," He said and I hit his chest and he chuckled before his mouth enclosed around the other nipple and I curled my toes against the mattress as my lower abdomen tightened. "There's not much fun in that for me though," He whispered.

"Shut up and go get the condom," I said

"In a rush?" I nodded and pushed at his shoulders and finally he gave my mouth one last kiss before he pushed himself up and walked out of his room.

Fuck, I was so turned on. Maybe all it did was take some liquid courage to finally take what I wanted. And right now, I wanted Jon. As I pushed myself up on his queen size bed more, I grabbed a pillow and put it under my head to be more comfortable. He was taking forever though and it was making me even more impatient. I let out a frustrated sigh and closed my eyes to calm myself down before he came back into the room; I mean I didn't want to attack the man for taking longer what was necessary to get a simple condom, but I had a feeling I was going to jump down his throat anyways so calming down was needed if I wanted this night to end the way I wanted it too.


	4. The Place You Love

**Chapter 4**

The last time I had a hangover was maybe when I was seventeen, but this was something else entirely. My head was swimming and the pounding in my ears vibrated through my whole body; and the acid at the back of my throat was harsh to swallow. Why did I take those shots last night? Why did I even agree to let Jon be my damn trainer? From here on out I wasn't going to touch another shot, I definitely sticking to beer for the rest of my life. I moved my hand down my stomach and tugged the t-shirt down as well; I needed water and lots of it if I was going to survive the rest of the day.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pushed myself up to sit before opening my eyes, when I did open my eyes though; I noticed something drastically different than what I was use too. Looking beside me, Jon was on his side sleeping peacefully and my heartbeat started to quicken which just made my head hurt more. I then looked down at the shirt and my bare legs and really started to panic now. Did we really get that drunk that we slept together? Oh no… Oh this was fucking bad.

I slipped out of the bed and onto my feet quietly as I searched for my dress and my shoes, as well as my purse so I could call for a cab home. I looked through everything but couldn't find one single item that was mine. "Yo, bro we gotta-" I looked up at Sami as he pushed open the bedroom door and he stopped talking when he saw me. He let out a small laugh as he shook his head, "I was wondering where you ended up last night."

"Shhh," I said to him as I slipped out of the room and pulled the door closed. "What happened last night?" I asked him as I found my dress and purse on the arm of the couch.

"You don't remember what happened? What? He slip a mickey into your drink?" Sami asked

"Not funny," I muttered as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned to him. "I remember drinking at the bar, we came back here and then it's all fuzzy."

"Okay then I should let you know that you give one hell of a blow job, I mean out of this world-" I threw my heel at him and he ducked, "I'm kidding. Holy shit I'm fucking joking!" He laughed but I wasn't. I wasn't even breaking a smile because the scowl on my face was permanent. "Well shit, it's not the first time someone doesn't remember what's happened after drinking with Mox. He doesn't like fucking unconscious women so I'm like seventy percent sure nothing happened."

"Seventy percent is not what I need right now," I said and sighed deeply, "My phones dead, do you mind? Can I use yours?" He nodded and tossed me the cell phone and I dialed the cab number that I had memorized by now. I had to get the address of where I was currently from Sami, and then after that I was told the cab would be here in ten minutes. That would be ten minutes I'd be spending downstairs out of this apartment and away from this clown and the man who I slept with that was more than likely going to tease me about it.

"Never pegged you as a dine and ditch kinda girl," Sami said as I pulled my purse up onto my shoulder.

"I'm not, look you obviously have something planned with him today so I'm going to get out of your hair; I have a friend coming today to stay the week so let Jon know that-"

"Let me know what?" Jon asked as he walked around the corner from the hallway. My eyes glanced down over his body, only dressed in sweatpants that were hanging off of his hips in a way that was making me look longer than what was needed.

"Fuck," I whispered when I reached his eyes and he was smirking at me. "I'm headed out."

"Already?" Jon asked as Sami sat down on the edge of the couch while watching the both of us as if it were a drama playing out on television.

"Yeah, we'll talk later…" I said and pulled the door open and closed it behind me. I took in a deep breath before walking down the hallway and stepped outside. Mid-October in Philly could come with any type of weather and thankfully this morning wasn't too bad; but with my body use to the warm weather, I found a lot of things cold.

"So you'd rather wait out here with no pants or shoes on, rather than inside an apartment," Jon said as he pushed the front door open five minutes later. He was now in loose blue jeans and a Flyers t-shirt; in his hand were his sweatpants. "Here, you already stole my shirt," He continued as he reached out to hand me the pants.

"No, I'm good," I simply said

"You're making this awkward"

"I am not making this awkward, Jon," I turned around and looked at him. "We had too much to drink last night and shit happens, but I'm definitely not making it awkward." He hummed and nodded while pulling his keys out of his front pocket.

"Hop in the car, I'll give you a ride back," He said as he walked passed me to get to his car in the small parking lot.

"I'm not-"

"Just get in the fucking car, Abby," He said with annoyance and I swallowed hard and nodded. I knew that I was making this difficult but I had never been in this situation before and I was really trying to avoid it, and everything to do with him. "I was gonna let you think we fucked last night but just to save even more awkwardness, we didn't."

"We didn't?" I asked him as he pulled out of the lot.

"By the time I got back to my room, you were passed out cold. I did try to wake you up twice but you were out," he explained while his fingers tapped on the dark brown steering wheel.

"Oh thank god," I whispered with relief as I pressed a hand to my chest and let my shoulders relax.

"Wow," He muttered beside me as he turned the corner onto a main street.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't wanna sleep with you and not remember it. I was already freaking out, thanks for not being a dick and telling me the truth,"

"So you'd want to remember it, huh?" He asked with a charming smile and his normal Jon attitude coming back. I hit his leg playfully and leaned back in my seat. I was glad that he wasn't totally teasing me about it, with all the confessions last night I could definitely call him a friend now. A friend that I ended up making out with twice and that I've only known for two days.

"So what are you and Sami doing today?" I asked to change the topic at hand.

"We have a show in Pittsburgh tonight, gotta drive there," I nodded.

"How long of a drive is that?" I asked him

"About five hours, he's driving so I don't give a shit but we gotta get there before four," I watched him as he spoke to me and drove at the same time.

"So were you just going to kick me out when you needed to leave?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nah," He shook his head, "Probably would've left a note and a spare key, I trust you enough to lock the door when you leave." I really would have expected him to just toss me out but instead he'd just let me sleep off my hangover in his bed while he went out with Sami, who obviously lived with him.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as he pulled up to the curb of my apartment, "I'll get the shirt back to you tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, I'll probably be gone tomorrow too so don't freak out if I don't answer my phone," I grinned at him

"I'm not one of those girls, Jon."

"Great, because I fucking hate those types…" He trailed off, "I'll shoot you a text when I'm back."

I nodded and pulled the door handle to get out of the car but his hand moved to my bare thigh and I turned back to look at him. He leaned over the center console and pressed his lips against the corner of mine softly and winked at me while he pulled back. "And what was that for?" I asked as I licked over my bottom lip.

"Does it matter?" He asked and I shook my head with a shy smile. "I'll see ya later, stay out of trouble, princess." I slipped out of the car and watched him pull a U-turn and he was off. I took in a deep breath and shook my head, I was in trouble and I completely knew this was going to end in a really bad way if I didn't play my cards right.

I walked up the three flights of stairs to my room and as I turned the corner down my hallway, I stopped in my tracks when my eyes took in the person sitting across from my doorway. "Tyler?" I asked and he looked up over at me and pushed himself to his feet.

"Where've you been?" He asked and then looked over my outfit, "Wild night?"

"I um… I thought you weren't getting in until this afternoon?" I asked him

"Took an earlier flight to surprise you but you obviously were off doing something. Which goes back to my first question, where've you been?" He asked

"Went out last night, drank a little too much and ended up sleeping over. I'm completely surprised though, hi," I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and his arms snaked around my waist.

"You smell like cigarettes and a guy," He told me as we pulled apart but his hands slipped onto my waist. "You've been here for two days, Abs."

"Hey, don't accuse me of anything… especially in my hallway. My neighbor hates me already, come on," I unlocked my door and he grabbed his bags and rolled in his suitcase and tossed his duffle bag onto my couch. "So how was the flight?" I asked him and put my purse, dress, and shoes down after grabbing my phone to put on the charger. If I didn't answer my dad's phone calls, he'd hop on a plane to Philly and I really wanted to avoid that.

"Flights a flight, the guys say hey," I nodded, "So whose shirt is it?" He asked

"Moxley's," I told him honestly. He was my best friend; I wasn't going to make up a stupid lie.

"Abs, what the fuck?" Tyler asked me and I shrugged, "Did you two…?"

"No, definitely not. I was wearing a dress and getting pretty uncomfortable so he gave me his shirt to wear," I looked away from him when my phone turned on and suddenly it was making beeping noises to let me know I had various voice messages.

"Those are probably from me, got here an hour ago," I pouted at him

"I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you. Let's go get breakfast? I don't have my car yet but there's a diner in walking distance… let me just put some clothes on," He nodded with a smirk.

"Really? I'm starting to think this is a good look for you," He said as he tugged at the bottom of the t-shirt and I pushed at his chest with a small laugh as I walked back into my bedroom and bathroom to wash up to get changed. I decided on simple red skinnies, paired with my black ballet flats because my feet still hurt from last night. I searched for a shirt in my closet and picked out a shimmery gold accented razorback tank top and pulled off Jon's shirt.

I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly and did a quick double take at my chest and leaned forward to touch the two small spots on my chest and I shook my head. Jon had forgotten to mention that I was without a shirt at one point, and that he had obviously sucked two little hickeys into my chest. Awesome, I was totally going to murder him.

"Are you almost done in there?" Tyler asked after knocking on my bedroom door and I quickly slipped the dark bra on and then the tank.

"Yeah, all good," I called back and he pushed the door open while I pulled my hair down and sprayed it so it wouldn't be everywhere.

"Is your dad helping out with rent?" he asked as he took a look around and I shook my head.

"Saved up enough for a year's worth of rent by being out on the road with you. The placed isn't that big, you should have seen-" I trailed off and glanced at him.

"Mox's?" I nodded "What's going on with that? When are you making your debut?"

"The 25th in Delaware, remember? I have the Shimmer show the next night," He nodded absentmindedly.

"Gabe was talking about you yesterday, asking how you were doing,"

"And what did you say?"

"That you weren't working yet," I sighed deeply and walked out of the bedroom. "What? It's true!"

"I know it's true but we're working out kinks and I'll be a part of the Tournament of Death match so things can only look up from then. It might also mean I get to go on the road with him, and then maybe you won't be down my throat," I heard him audibly sigh behind me as I grabbed my leather bag and stuffed my wallet and half-charged phone into it before grabbing my leather jacket from the small hook behind the front door.

"I'm not down your throat, Abs. I just want what's best for you, you know that," He explained and I looked down and then turned to look at him.

"I get that, I just get it from my dad; I don't want to get it from you too. Can we just have fun today and not talk about wrestling?" He nodded and slipped his jacket on and wrapped an arm around my shoulders after I locked the door behind us.

We sat down for breakfast and it was nice catching up with him, he had recently been on a date with this girl from his hometown but he wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue anything with her because he was always on the road. Since I started being friends with him early last year, he had never once been on a date so that was a little bit of a surprise when he told me; maybe now that I wasn't around he needed to fill that girl void in his life.

"So how's Dee doing? Surprised he didn't need you for training or something today," Tyler mentioned while we walked down the sidewalk with our bellies completely filled.

"Dee's… somewhere; I thought I said not to talk wrestling,"

"What do you mean he's somewhere? Did you finally take my advice to kick him to the curb?" He asked me and I glanced over at him before crossing the street. It had been his advice to me months ago and just recently a couple days ago, but I didn't kick him to the curb; Jon made him get kicked to the curb.

"Yeah, we parted ways. You know my temper and his short fuse, it didn't mesh well yesterday so… yeah," I muttered and pulled the door open to the movie theatre. We had decided to have a movie day, maybe see what was out right now and then sneak into another movie after.

"What do you mean it didn't mesh well? I noticed your hand, just thought he was pushing you hard in the gym again," I shook my head.

"No, my knuckles are because of this chick… long story short; she was being a skank during the training session, Dee invited Mox so things just escalated until I flipped out on her. Dee and Mox had to break us up, I said something to Dee and he flipped out on me," I tried to explain without getting into too much detail because he'd just accuse me of more things.

"Who's the skank?" He asked

"Chrissy, you know who; remember from that show? She tried getting you into a car?" He started to laugh then and I shook my head with a small laugh, "Yeah, so I walked outside and she was out there. She said something about my mom and I sort of lost it and maybe broke her nose."

"Damn, what I would have given to see that go down. You're good though? She didn't hurt you?" I shook my head.

"No, she slapped me a few times but it wasn't really anything I couldn't handle…" I trailed off and then looked up at the board of movies currently playing, "So Mox is going to be my trainer now," I said the last part quickly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Mox is going to be your trainer now? You two aren't even the same type of wrestler though, Abs. He's a grappler, you're a high flyer."

"I know, but if I want it to work here then I guess I have to take what I can get. Plus having Jon as my trainer will help me tap into that CZW side I need to be valeting for him," He was shaking his head and I put my hands on his biceps and stood in front of him. "This is a good thing, Ty; it'll help me in the long run, I know it."

"What's your dad have to say about it?" He asked and I slipped my hands away from his arms and my shoulders slumped.

"Really?"

"Sorry," He mumbled and ran his hand back over his hair after he lifted his snapback. "Look, I don't trust the guy but if you think you can handle this madness then I guess I'll shut my face."

"No, don't shut your face, it's too pretty to be shut," I smiled at him and he grinned. "But seriously, just trust me; not him. You know me; I'm not going to do anything stupid, if I think I'm pushing myself out of my comfort zone then I'll jump to ROH with you and the guys."

"Sure, I'll be waiting for that call."

We decided on Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince because Tyler was a huge Harry Potter fan and even though he had seen it when it first came out two weeks ago; he needed to see it again. So we took our seats in the middle of the theatre after picking up a couple snack foods. I had him remind me of what happened in the last movie before the previews started and when the movie did finally start twenty minutes later, I was all caught up.

"No phones," He leaned over to me and said as my phone vibrated in my purse and the dimly lit screen lit up my face when I opened it to see who it was.

"One second," I nudged him while whispering.

The text was from my dad, wanting me to call him when I was free so I excused myself to head to the bathroom. In all honesty, Harry Potter films with all of that fantasy stuff weren't really my cup-of-tea. I was more of an action and romance kind of girl.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked when he finally picked up his phone on the third ring.

"Hey sweet pea, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked

"No way, Ty's here visiting and he dragged me to see that new Harry Potter movie. What's going on? You usually call me instead of text."

"Do you know what your schedule looks like at the end of the week?" He asked

"Probably just training, are you going to tell me why or should I expect you to just show up at my door on Friday or Saturday?" I smirked as I leaned against the wall, sipping my blue freeze Slurpee in my other hand.

"Expect me on Thursday; I have to talk to you about something,"

"Why can't you just tell me on the phone? Did someone die?" I asked him and he started to laugh, which calmed my thoughts.

"No, no one died sweet pea; I just miss my daughter already and want to visit"

"And see how my training is going, no doubt. I should probably tell you now then… Dee isn't training me anymore; we sort of had a disagreement on something,"

"Wow, a disagreement? About what?"

"Something stupid, it doesn't really matter all that much. So the guy Jon Moxley who I'm supposed to be valeting, he offered to help me train, free of charge,"

"Well that was nice of him; I'll have to meet him while I'm up there. You're holding up alright being by yourself?" I nodded and tossed the empty cup into the trash bin as I started to walk around.

"Yeah, I don't mind it. Though I've only been here a few days, I'm already liking it. The people have been great, the Philly cheese steaks are almost better than Barbra's," I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see him.

"That's great to hear, we'll talk more once I'm there, okay? You should get back to your movie, I'm sure Tyler is wondering where you are. Is he still going to be up there with you when I visit?"

"I'm not sure, he said he was going to stay for three or four days, so maybe."

"Great, I'd love to see him again. He's a great guy for you, Abigail" I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Sure Dad, whatever you say,"

"I know we've had this conversation before, and I just want the very best for you and he makes you happy,"

"He's my best friend, Dad. Nothing is going on between us, and besides; he's dating someone right now so even if I wanted to date him, which I don't, I lost my chance a long time ago,"

"You know he'd drop that girl to be with you," I raked my fingers back through my hair and let him continue on about how amazing Tyler would be for me. I had had only one boyfriend in my life, and I've dated plenty; but I knew in the pits of my heart that Tyler Black wasn't the man for me.

"I've gotta go," I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Abigail, I mean it; open your eyes and your heart and maybe you can see what everyone else see's in him," I shook my head and waited at the door.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'll call you later, and tell Barbra that I miss her cooking already,"

"I will, love you kiddo," I smiled and looked down.

"I love you too, dad, bye." I hung up and before slipping the phone back into my purse, there was a text from Jon.

'Change of plans. Grab a beer?' Jon asked and I quickly typed back

'Can't. Friend is staying over for a couple days." I sent back before shutting my phone off and entered the movie theater once again to finish up the movie. The next movie we jumped into was Zombieland and this was definitely something I could get behind. Romance, comedy, thriller all in one.

Our night consisted of take out and watching Monday Night Raw from my bedroom, we used to watch Raw together all of the time but since parting ways with him on the road I had missed two straight weeks of this fun time with him. Chris Jericho opened up Raw to announce a new pay per view that was going to have SmackDown versus Raw… it sounded like a good time to finally do that since Tyler and I had predicted it months ago. Next up was DX, aka Triple H to cut a promo inside of the ring. Triple H was one of my favorites so of course I was glued to my seat.

"When's your try out?" I asked him as Big Show faced off against Jericho to be on Team Raw.

"I put it off, having too much fun in ROH right now to leave it behind for this shit," I smirked with a nod.

"As long as you eventually take them up on their offer of a try out," I told him, because honestly the WWE needed someone like Tyler since Shawn Michaels was near the end of his career.

"You wouldn't let me live it down if I told them no and I don't need your constant nagging about-" I leaned over and chopped his chest and he started laughing.

"I do not constantly nag, I'm not a naggy person so shut up," I grumbled while turning the volume up on my television to drown out his annoying laughter.

Around eleven during the main event my buzzer went off signaling someone downstairs in the lobby and I already had a feeling of who it was going to be so I told Tyler to enjoy the rest of the show while I told Jon to go away.

"Who is it?" I asked while pressing and releasing the talk button.

"It's Sami, mind if I come up?" Sami asked and I raised an eyebrow, not expecting Jon's best friend and tag partner to be on the other end of the intercom.

"I'm actually kind of busy, is it important?" I asked. There wasn't an answer so I asked again but still there was silence on the other end so I shrugged and started to walk back to my bedroom until there were three knocks on my door. "Fuck," I mumbled out and went to the door.

"Sami, I said that I was…", I started to say as I pulled my door open but it wasn't Sami standing on the other side, leaning against the opposite wall across the hall. "I'm not doing this tonight, Jon. I said that I was busy."

"With a _friend_ , I remember." He said while pushing himself off of the wall and stopped while he was in front of me holding out a plastic bag. "Thought I'd drop this off," I narrowed my eyes at him quickly before taking the plastic bag and opened it up.

"This isn't mine," I said as I pulled out the purple bra and then shoved it back into his chest.

"Gave me an excuse to come see ya though," Jon laughed shortly and then raked his fingers back through his messy hair.

"This isn't funny, I told you that I was busy but yet you came over anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something." He held the door open with the toe of his shoe when I tried to shut it.

"I think she said she was busy, man." Tyler said from behind me and Jon looked over my head at my best friend. I watched as Jon's shoulders squared and stiffened as his blue eyes glared at Tyler. I glanced back at Tyler who had his arms crossed over his chest, staring right back at Jon.

"I am so not doing this. Jon, goodnight." Jon moved his toe out of the way and he briefly looked down at me before the door was finally shut.

"Late night visits from Mox? And you said nothing happened?" Tyler asked as I walked passed him to watch the last couple minutes of Raw if I was lucky.

"You don't believe me now or something? He looked drunk so it doesn't matter why he was here. And the whole protective thing has got to stop, it wasn't like he was breaking into my place to steal my virtue."

As Tyler climbed back onto his side of my bed to shake off whatever came over him, he glanced over at me and sighed. "I don't trust the guy, especially around you."

"You trust me though, right? I'm not going to do something stupid to jeopardize my career. He's my trainer right now and a guy who I'm sometimes working with, that's it."

"Yeah, sure." He said with doubt fully laced within his tone.


	5. Bad Blood

**Chapter 5**

I easily detangled myself from Tyler's legs and tried not to wake him as my phone rang on my dresser. As soon as I was on my feet, Tyler rolled over and pulled the pillow over his face with a small groan which brought a smile to my face. Who in the world would be calling this early on a Tuesday morning anyway?

"Hello?" I asked as I walked out of my bedroom so I wouldn't bother my best friend even more. He was always a light sleeper, but I hoped that he would be able to crash as quickly as he woke up.

"Meet me at the spot in a half hour," Jon said into the phone and I rubbed at my eye.

"What? What spot?"

"The gym. We have training this morning," He explained

"You couldn't have told me this last night? I went to sleep like four hours ago," I grumbled out

"Sucks for you. I'll be waiting." He said in a clipped tone and hung up. I pulled my phone from my ear and shook my head. He had to be in a pissy mood because of his guy vs guy showdown last night and I had picked Tyler over him and his drunken stupidity. I mean c'mon… the guy brought over another girl's bra that was two sizes too small claiming that it was mine just so he could come talk to me. Well we did kiss in the car yesterday… maybe he thought we were dating now or something. Oh god, that's going to be so awkward when I see him.

"What's going on?" Tyler whispered in his raspy voice as he rolled over onto his back and glanced over at me as I pulled clothes out of my dresser.

"I apparently have training in a half hour,"

"No you don't, come back and sleep," He said and I smiled as I looked back at him. The bed did look so inviting but I knew Jon would ring my throat if I stood him up.

"I really can't, Ty."

"I'll deal with the asshole later, it's one practice and we only get to hang out so often now." He was guilt tripping me into staying and it was working. I dropped my spandex shorts back into the dresser and jumped into the bed. His arm wrapped around my stomach as he pulled me back against him so we could continue our snuggle-fest. He always hated sleeping alone, and I was the same way. It felt better when you knew someone was there with you. Tyler fell asleep a few minutes later and I drifted off after putting my phone on silent.

It was an hour later when I was awoken a second time, and it was only because I couldn't feel Tyler beside me. Rolling over, I blinked my eyes open and took in a deep breath and then yawned. I was pretty sure he was in the bathroom because the door was closed but then again, my bedroom door was closed too and I never shut that. Kicking off the sheets, I finally got to my feet and opened up my bedroom door to hear two male voices and they were talking in whispers.

Jon was leaning against the doorway leading into my apartment and Tyler was in front of him. They were being civil now but I really doubted their whispers weren't a nice chit-chat. Jon's eyes found mine as soon as I stepped out of my bedroom. "Good morning, princess," He called out and Tyler turned his head to see me.

"Hi… what's going on?" I asked as I tugged my tank top down.

"Black here was just telling me why you missed practice," Jon explained

"I'm sorry about that, I just-" I started to say but was rudely cut off mid-sentence.

"You don't need to explain yourself to him, Abs," Tyler said, "Mox knows why you missed practice, and knows that there was no way you could have been at practice in the time he gave you. Setting her up to fail on the first day, Mox isn't cool." Tyler's words made Jon laugh mockingly.

"Right, right. I forgot how much of a douche bag you were…" Jon said and I stepped forward.

"Alright that's enough. Jon, I'm sorry for missing practice. If you'd like I'll come with you now and we'll head over to the gym."

"Nah, it's too late now, princess. Plus, I don't wanna keep you away from lover boy over here," Jon motioned with his head to Tyler and my best friend put his arm out once I passed him to stop me from going any further.

"What the hell, Ty," I pushed his arm away and headed towards Jon. "What's the issue? Are you this mad at me for ditching practice?"

"This has nothing to do with you ditching me, I knew you weren't gonna show up," He said to me as I stopped in front of him and his blue eyes glanced down at my cotton shorts and tank top. "Nice hickeys you got there, wonder who those are from," Jon said loud enough so Tyler could hear behind me.

"You know damn well who those are from. I think you need to leave," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the deal. Next time you wanna let loose give me a call, alright?" He leaned forward but I turned my head and he pulled back with a laugh, "Right, right. Can't have lover boy thinking you were naked in my bed the other night."

"JON!" I exclaimed in shock and reared my hand back and slapped him across his jaw. I felt Tyler bump his chest into my back by accident, trying to get to Jon but I shoved Jon back and managed to shut the door before the two men could throw down.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Tyler went off on me as I turned around after locking the door. "You told me that nothing happened!"

"Nothing… did happen. I was drunk and my god Tyler calm down!" I said loudly as he threw his closed fist against my wall and his knuckles left a decent size dent. Well there goes my security deposit, I thought.

"You slept with him? Him?" Tyler asked as he shook his hand out but didn't seem all that affected.

"I didn't sleep with him!" I shouted and my best friend's eyebrows furrowed. "We got drunk and made out, yes my shirt was off at one point but we didn't sleep together. I fell asleep before anything could happen."

"But you were going to sleep with him." Tyler said as if he were stating a fact. "Tell me you weren't going to sleep with him, Abby."

I sunk down onto my couch, my head pounding in frustration and stress.

"Please tell me you weren't going to…" Tyler continued as he moved the coffee table over to crouch down in front of me.

"I was, okay? I was! I was drunk and he was being incredibly charming!" Tyler's face fell and the disappointment in his brown eyes was striking that it hurt me to my core.

"Abs… I can't believe… he was being charming? Are you fucking kidding me? That guy is a lunatic and would say anything to get you into bed; he wants to have that claim over you. Don't you get it?" He said as he stood up and backed away. I raked my fingers back through my honey brown hair and stood up as well.

"What claim? That he slept with Randy Savage's daughter? You've been telling me for the past year that people want a claim over me and to wait. I'm twenty, Tyler. How long do I have to wait until I find someone that doesn't want a claim over me?" I asked him

"You have someone already, Abby. I've been here, I love you, you don't need to go off and get drunk with guys to…."

"Wait, what?" I asked. I watched him take a deep breath and then a step towards me but I side stepped him completely and put my hands up to back him off. "What did you just say? That you love me? Is that why you've been telling me to wait? Because you think that I'll just one day wake up and say 'hey Tyler it's been you all along?' and that I'll let you be the one guy to take that so called 'claim', huh?" I asked him, my voice rising.

"No… Abs that's not what I was saying."

"No it's exactly what you were saying. I know you like me Tyler, everyone knows it. My dad won't stop pressuring me to try out a relationship with you but I can't do that. I don't have those feelings towards you… how could you? Jesus Tyler! How could you tell me time and time again that guys weren't good enough for me? I wanted to go out and have fun while I was on the road with you and you always told me that it was bad news. You keep talking about this claim like it's a bad thing. It's my virginity, it's nothing!"

"It's not nothing, Abs. Fuck… it's not nothing," He stressed

"It is nothing. It means nothing to me so it's fucking nothing. If _you_ want it so god damn bad then fucking take it," Tyler's eyes widened at my words and then he started to shake his head.

"No, Abs, no. I'm not… this isn't how it's supposed to happen," he said and I sighed deeply and pulled off my tank top.

"C'mon, are you pussying out? You want it so fucking bad, why aren't you taking it? I'm telling you to take it." His brown eyes roamed down over my body and I watched as he swallowed hard. "Do I have to take my shorts off too? It means nothing to me, Tyler. It means more to you than to me."

"Put your shirt back on," He said as he looked me over once more before turning his head.

"You're such a coward," I muttered and he ran his hand over his face with a sigh.

"I'm not going to take it from you, even if you think it means nothing, it does. It means so much more to you than you want to admit, so throwing yourself at me isn't the way to go about this. I love you too much to do that to you because I know the regret on both of us would end our friendship and I don't want that and neither do you. So call me whatever you want, but I'm saving you from feeling like a fool for the rest of your life."

I pulled my tank top back on after swiping it up from the floor and walked passed him to my bedroom. The person I texted quickly from my phone before Tyler walked in, was in spite of my best friend to prove to him that my virtue meant shit to me. And maybe I'd regret it later but I was so high on adrenaline right now that I needed to a release in some type of way.

"I was gonna bring this up later but you know how my sister moved to Pittsburgh last year?" I nodded, not turning towards him. "She's in town and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to go see her, I think she said something about lunch at noon."

"I'll pass," I whispered and he nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on the crown of my head.

"I'm going to get ready and head over to see her then. Will you be here when I get back?" I shrugged

"Might head to the gym down the street, there's a spare key on the dresser,"

"Alright," He sighed and grabbed a few items of clothes while I called for a taxi. After he was dressed and out of the door ten minutes later, I quickly threw on black leggings and a purple v neck t-shirt; as well as a coat because I knew it was chillier out today and pushed my feet into my sneakers.

The cab was waiting for me outside and I gave him the address and leaned back against the not-so cushioned seat for the fifteen minute drive over to the nicer part of Philadelphia. I gripped the twenty dollars in my hand as the driver finally pulled into the parking lot and I handed it to him, telling him briefly to keep the change as I pushed the backseat door open and slammed it shut behind me.

I rang the buzzer to be let into the apartment and the front door unlocked without a word and I climbed the stairs until I was finally at his door. Before I could even tap my knuckles against the white wood, the door swung open and I was being roughly tugged inside as I stumbled on my feet. The door closed shut with a loud thud and my back was against it in the next second before I could fall on my face or even grasp my bearings.

"Holy shit," I muttered as I caught my quicken breath.

"What are you doing here, princess?" Jon asked as one of his hands gripped my waist and the other was pressed against the wall by my head. "Come to slap me again?"

"Maybe, it depends," I threw back at him, feeling especially feisty right now with my high adrenaline. He smirked and leaned down so he was eye to eye with me.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, this time not so nice.

"I'm here to prove a point," my words caused his eyebrows to rise.

"Oh yeah, and what point is that?" Jon asked.

"The point that…" I trailed off as his blue eyes drew me in and almost instantly I felt calmer, "The point that," I repeated.

"That point that?" He asked with a small smile.

"The point that my virginity means nothing to me," I managed out as his eyes broke away from mine to glance down at my lips.

"It doesn't? You're trying to prove to Black that you don't care who you fuck?" He asked as he pressed his hips against mine and my ass flattened against the wall.

"Y-yes," I stuttered

"I don't think I'm your guy to prove that point with, princess."

"And why not?" I asked and he leaned his face down against the side of mine and his lips tickled my ear.

"Because I'm not gentle," He breathed and his words lit some type of fire within my abdomen and I could feel my knees weakening.

"You were two nights ago," I threw back

"That's because you buttered me up with alcohol, Abby," He pulled his face back but just enough so that his nose was almost touching mine.

"I could say the same about what you were doing to me," I whispered as his hand that was on my waist trailed down onto my hip and then curved between our bodies and I could feel my toes curling in their sneakers as his fingers slipped under the waistband of my leggings.

"I really don't think you can handle me, princess," He whispered as his bottom lip touched mine and my hands that were somehow on his biceps squeezed around the muscles.

"Try me," I challenged him and he took the bait as his lips pressed against mine and his fingers that were playing with the elastic band of my black leggings moved up to start pulling off articles of my clothing in a hurry. My jacket was off first and I managed to get out of my sneakers before he leaned down and wrapped his arms under my ass to pick me up. We didn't move from the spot on the wall as my legs hooked around his hips and his mouth descended down my jaw and neck.

"You're sure you want this, there's no going back," He mumbled against my throat as my fingers brushed through the back of his curly hair.

"Yes, I want this" I whispered while his teeth nipped a bite at the skin on my neck and I let out a sharp gasp and tugged at his dirty blonde locks. I could feel his lips pulling at my skin again and this time I knew well enough to stop him. "No more hickeys, c'mon," I said as his lips moved away from my throat to my jaw.

"But you taste so god damn rich," He whispered in between pecks until he was finally at my lips. I could taste what could only be described as copper pennies when his lips touched mine again and it wasn't a taste I particularly liked. The shadows on his face from the sunlight coming in from the drawn shades made me look around at my surrounding again. Weren't we just in his living room? How did we get into his bedroom? I slipped my hands onto his shoulders and leaned my head back against the wall and his eyes looked me over carefully before my eyes finally caught a stain on his bottom lip.

My thumb took a swipe against the stain and his lips parted and sucked the pad of my thumb into his mouth and it had to be the most erotic feeling in my entire life. "My god," I breathed as the tip of his tongue flicked against my thumb before he finally released it. "You taste so good, Abby," I couldn't keep my eyes off of his the whole time; it was as if he was seeing into my soul. It was nerve-racking but still so peaceful.

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" He asked back as his face came closer again to nuzzle against the side of my throat that he admired so much.

"The stain that I wiped from your lip, it tasted like pennies," I said as his teeth nipped at my skin again and I could feel my lower abdomen spark with heat.

"To you it might have, but to me it's the richest blood anyone could taste," He mumbled as his tongue wiped against where he had been sucking a minute prior.

"What?" I let out a small laugh and he pulled his face back again and this time his eyes were much darker, they were almost as dark as the night sky and his lips were parted to show off his elongated teeth. "Oh my god!" I screamed as I started to push at his shoulders but his hips just pressed harder into mine, trapping me to the wall. "No, no, what is going on! Let me go, Jon!" I screamed again as I thrashed against him but his hands grasped my wrist and he shoved them back against the wall.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted this?" I turned my face away from him, hoping that if I shut my eyes then everything would just go away. What in the world was going on? He had turned into a monster right before my eyes. This couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming or something; there was no way this was actually happening. His lips moved against my ear and he chuckled darkly.

"Jon, please," I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"Abby," He said against my ear, "Abigail, you have to wake up," He said again and I opened my eyes he was nowhere to be seen. In fact I was still in my bed with the sheets tangled between my legs and the sweat that gathered at the back of my neck was dripping onto the pillow below.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare," Tyler said as he hovered over me, his hand resting on my upper arm and the other on the side of my neck.

"A nightmare?" I asked and he nodded and moved his hand up from my neck to wipe against my forehead.

"You're alright, whatever it was you snapped out of it. Took me five minutes to wake you up… these kinds of nightmares happen often?" I shook my head and regained my breathing until I could finally take in a deep breath without hyperventilating. "I'm going to go grab you some water, alright?" I nodded and he hopped off of the bed and I pushed myself up to sit and glanced over at the time on the clock. It was just after ten which really didn't make any sense. That nightmare felt so real, I could still taste the pennies on my tongue. "Here," Tyler said as he handed me a glass and I took a large gulp and leaned back against my headboard.

"Did Jon come by at all?" I asked and Tyler raised his eyebrow at me.

"No? Was he supposed to?" I shook my head

"I didn't get any calls about a practice this morning or anything?" He shook his head.

"Not that I can remember. Maybe we shouldn't have watched those shitty horror flicks before bed, huh?" He asked and I nodded with a short laugh. That had to be it. It had to be the horror movies that made me fall into a nightmare. "What was your nightmare about?" He asked as I took another large drink.

"We were fighting, and then Jon was there… I don't remember much after that," I whispered. Honestly I could remember the whole scene but telling Tyler that I was about to sleep with Jon in order to get back at him wasn't a great idea, even in a dream state. But Jon as the monster? How did my brain even come up with that?

"Your dad called about a half hour ago before you went looney on me, might wanna give him a call back, it sounded important," I nodded and drank the rest of my water before getting to my feet and picked my phone up from the dresser where I had left it last night before going to bed. I double checked that Jon didn't call me and there was no call… but it felt so real. I couldn't shake that that it felt like it happened.

"Hey dad, sorry I was asleep," I said as my dad answered his phone after the first ring.

"Tyler told me. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be there tonight instead of Thursday," He said in a rush and I walked away from my bedroom to talk to him in private.

"What's wrong?"

"There's just something I need to speak with you about, that's all sweet pea."

"But what is it? Why can't you just tell me on the phone? This isn't helping my anxiety,"

"I'm sorry, I am. But I need to tell you in person. Take a bath and relax, tell Tyler to bring you out for ice cream to calm you down," I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"As long as your health and Barbra's is fine then I'll be calm, the last time you were this insistent on talking to me in person Grandpa died."

"Our health is fine; our talk has nothing to do with health. I'll be there at seven. I love you," He said and then hung up. I dropped down onto my couch and was about to place the cup on the coffee table but it was moved over about a foot. I raised an eyebrow and pulled it back into place and put the glass down.

"Couldn't be, it was a nightmare, it wasn't real," I mumbled to myself as Tyler walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing around noon?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing, my dad said that he'll be here around seven tonight so…" Tyler narrowed his eyes at me and then looked away.

"Alright, well my sisters in town and wants to grab lunch."

If I had the glass in my hand it would have slipped from my grip and crashed onto the hard wood floor, shattering it into a million different pieces but it wasn't and it didn't. Instead my mind was running in a different million ways and I wish I could shut it all off before my head exploded.

"What did you just say?"

"My sister is here… wants to grab lunch?" Tyler asked confused as he pulled his brown hair up into a bun at the back of his head.

"Right. Right," I said and looked down. How could that have been in my dream? "Sure, lunch sounds good right now, as long as we can get ice cream after."

"I don't think that'll be a problem,"

"Alright, I'm gonna take a quick bath to clear my head," He nodded and I stood up from the couch and walked by him. His hand caught my forearm to stop me before I could get into my bedroom and I turned to him.

"It was only a nightmare, Abs. Don't stress too much on it," I licked over my bottom lip and gave him a small smile to reassure him that I was okay.


End file.
